


Cadillacs, Catwalks, and Caddy Boys

by hayleysutcliff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mechanics, Socialites - Freeform, ahhh the woes of being rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: Of Mechanics, Models, and Insufferably Hot Golf PlayersMark learns that the best way to get a boyfriend, is to hit him with your 1957 Cadillac.(no focus ship, all the ships are equally important!)





	1. Pawn to Knight 4

A 1957 Cadillac.

It was stupid, but Mark really wanted a 1957 Cadillac.

Whenever he would go to the shopping center near Hongdae with Jaemin, Taeyong, and the others, they would always pass the car shop. There were many many expensive cars, like the Rolls Royce, and Lamborghini, but the 1957 Cadillac always caught his eye. Whenever they passed the store Mark would stare at the car longingly and every single time without a doubt, Jaemin would say, “Why don't you just buy it? Staring at it won't do you any good.” Mark just didn't think a fancy car was necessary since he had a driver and he didn't really need to drive himself anywhere and It was arguably one of the more expensive cars at the store, but money wasn't really a problem for him.

Mark had been blessed his entire life since he was born into one of the richest families in all of Korea. His father owned the JC group, which was the biggest business in all of Asia, and his mother was an actress and celebrity. Mark was born with the expectation to take over his parent's occupations, and ever since he was in diapers the press was constantly betting over what Mark would do when he got older. 

As he grew, he began to dabble in both of his parent's careers, going with his father on work trips in China, while going to red carpets in Thailand with his mother. When he turned thirteen his father let him buy his first building. While other kids got bikes and phones when they became teens, Mark’s father bought him an apartment complex, in the hopes of encouraging Mark to follow in his footsteps. 

It definitely worked because as he got older, he invested in more buildings and businesses until he had his own steady flow of money. But Mark preferred his mother's work. How she got money just for showing up at places and how people would shout for her attention. Mark started going to more and more red carpets and events with his mother and started building a name for himself until eventually, people started screaming for him.

But his dreams of pursuing the music industry disappeared when his brother, Taeil, ran away. His older brother was set to take over his father's business, and he was trained in that mindset ever since he was born. In the year before he left, Mark could tell Taeil was getting tired of it. He started to stay up late and sleep in in the mornings, and he would doze off during meetings. His eyes were wild with the need to leave and he acted like a bird in a cage that just needed to be set free.

So when Mark caught Taeil late one night packing a bag, he didn't say anything. He just walked over to his brother and gave him a hug and told him to be safe. Taeil was gone by the time the sun rose. Mark acted like he never saw anything and they haven't seen Taeil since.

And with Taeil gone, Mark was now expected to take over the company. On top of that, Mark’s popularity seemed to skyrocket as he got older and his shoulders filled out, and he lost the baby fat on his face. Everyone knew Mark’s name and it got to the point where Mark couldn't leave the house without paparazzi and a small crowd of screaming teenage girls following him around everywhere.

It was so stressful, especially since he was still relatively young and fresh out of college. He was expected to do so much, but he didn't even know how to pay his taxes without Jaehyun helping him.

He needed an escape, and he needed one badly. But there wasn't much he could do. He tried taking a vacation on a tropical island but work followed him even there. He tried to isolate himself in his room but that got boring, and when Jaemin invited him to a party he just couldn't say no. He tried to party away his sorrows and would drink and hook up with strangers but that was only temporary because when he would wake up in the morning that same stressful knot in his chest would return. He needed something that would last.

It didn't hit him until he was at the mall with Jaemin and he heard the boy say “Why don't you just buy it? Staring at it won't do you any good,” for probably the one hundred and twenty-seventh time in his life and all of a sudden it made sense. He just pictured himself driving down an empty road with some sunglasses on, in the 1957 Cadillac he had been dreaming about for years. And then he stopped in his tracks and made a swift turn to the store, leaving Jaemin with a knowing smirk on his face.

He bought the car right away, and he even got to drive home in it. He made sure Jaemin got in his car before walking back to the store with a skip in his step. It felt nice to get behind the wheel of the car. There was something so nice about driving a vintage car, something indescribable but Mark found himself audibly sighing as he sank into the cool leather and switched on the radio. Some indie music played as Mark put the car into motion.

It was nothing like he pictured since he forgot about the insufferable traffic of Seoul. He wasn't cruising down empty streets, he was just stuck looking at the bright red hummer in front of him. Mark sighed and pulled off the main road, opting to traverse the southern streets of Seoul. Those streets were a bit more dangerous, with gangs lurking in the corners, and Mark obviously stuck out in his shiny new navy Cadillac, but he didn't really care as the streets got emptier and emptier. 

He finally came across an empty street, sighing in relief as he would finally be able to make his dream a reality. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and pushed them onto the bridge of his nose. It wasn't the best idea since it was dusk and it was almost completely black outside, but the road was empty and it didn't seem like any cars were coming, so Mark didn't really care.

That was his mistake. He put the car back into drive and sped down the empty road, finally feeling just a little bit free as the wind blew through his hair. The feeling of freedom was amazing even if it was fleeting, and Mark was overjoyed. With the city lights behind him, he drove and drove down what seemed to be an empty street,

Until he saw headlights coming right at him.

But since he was wearing sunglasses he didn't realise until it was too late and not knowing what to do he close his eyes and braced for impact. The car lurched forwards before slamming sideways and the airbags were deployed pushing Mark back against his seat. Then everything went still. Mark stared up at the sky with hatred in his eyes, cursing fate for fucking him over yet again.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” A voice rang out next to him, Mark lulling his head to the side to see who the hell was talking to him. There stood a boy, just a bit shorter than Mark, his hands covering his mouth in surprise as he stared down at Mark with frantic eyes. 

“I think so.” Mark groaned as he struggled to get out of the car to asses the damage.

His precious car, that he had been longing for, for years, was completely and utterly wrecked. The front was completely smashed in, the hood sticking straight up. The passenger side was gone, since when the cars crashed, the back tires skid and made the car slam into a lamp post.

There goes his dream car. Mark was silent for a whole of ten seconds before it settled in. Nothing ever seemed to go his way. He couldn't leave the house without a crowd following him. He couldn't change his hairstyle without magazine criticising him and calling him a fashion faux pas. He wasn't allowed to be a normal kid, instead, his father was trying to make him a businessman even though Mark wanted nothing to do with the family business. And now his car was crushed.

It was too much for Mark, and although he didn't cry often, he was just so overcome with emotion that he couldn't help the tears the formed in the corners of his eyes. Soon enough he was sobbing, his cries painfully loud in the dead silence of the night. His vision became blurry with tears and then he was collapsing on the curb, crying into his hands, his eyes closed since he couldn't stand to look at his beloved car in the horrible state it was in.

“Please don't cry, oh my god.” The boy's warm voice echoed through the empty street as he crouched down next to where Mark was sat crying. His hands hovered over mark’s shoulders for a second before he gave in and gave Mark a comforting hand on the back.

Once Mark finally calmed down and he stopped sobbing so hard his body shook, he looked up at the boy, “I’m so sorry, I’m not usually like this.”

“It’s no big deal, but are you okay? Your forehead is bleeding.” The boy said as he stared at the cut on Mark’s skin. Mark reached up and touched his forehead and sure enough, it was bleeding, just as the boy said.

“Shit, yeah I’m fine, but I’m so sorry about your car, I’ll pay for it to get fixed.”

“Uh, it’s not my car.” The boy frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m actually a mechanic, and I just fixed up this car and I was dropping this car off at the owner's house.”

“Shit shit shit, I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for the car to get fixed again. Shit, I’m so sorry.” Mark ran a hand through his hair.

“No no It’s fine, it’ll be expensive and the crash wasn't entirely your fault.” The boy shook his head.

“No, I want to pay for it.” Mark said with eager eyes that the boy just couldn't say no to.

“Are you sure?” The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes of course, but uh, since you are a mechanic, do you think you could fix my car too?” Mark asked with a sheepish grin on his face as he looked back at his new car.

“Of course, it’s my job.” 

A beat of silence passed before the boy opened his mouth again.

“Could I get your name?” The boy asked, his accent slipping through his words. A jeju accent.

“My name is Mark, what’s yours?” Mark asked as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

“Donghyuck, nice to meet ya.” The mechanic answer as he held out his hand for Mark to shake. It was a bit awkward since they were sitting next to each other and Mark hardly had the energy to even think about moving.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m sorry I wrecked your car.” Mark apologised again.

“Come on Mark! We’ve been through this, its fine. You literally chose the best possible person to crash into at least I know my way around a screwdriver.” Donghyuck smirked, making Mark chuckle lowly.

“You're not the only one.” Mark winked, making Donghyuck’s eyes widened, “Wait you were making a dick joke right?” Mark asked, this time making Donghyuck burst into a fit of giggles. 

Mark never thought he would call a grown man cute. Well, Donghyuck was hardly a grown man, he seemed to be about the same age as Mark, but Mark didn't really consider anyone in his age group to be cute. Until he saw Donghyuck giggling from a stupid dick joke, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he gripped his stomach.

_ Cute? _

“Very.” Mark whispered out loud as Donghyuck started to calm down.

“What?” Donghyuck looked at Mark with bright and inquiring eyes.

“No, uh nothing,” Mark shook his head as he cleared his thoughts, “How are you getting these cars back to your car fixing place?”

“Car fixing place?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow in both confusion and amusement.

“Yup.” Mark nodded his head in full confidence.

“I’m gonna call my friend and he’ll bring a tow truck to bring the cars back to my  _ garage _ , and I’m gonna call a taxi for you, to make sure you get home safe.” Donghyuck explained as he pulled out his phone.

“Oh no, there's no need, I can call my own taxi-” Mark started to protest before he was cut off by Donghyuck putting his phone to his ear and calling a taxi.

“Too late it’s been done.” Donghyuck said once he hung up. He sent a quick text to his friend to bring the tow truck.

“Can I get your number?” Donghyuck looked up and asked Mark. Now, Mark got numbers from a lot of people, whether he liked it or not, there were constantly people fawning over him and desperately trying to get into his inner circle. But it isn't every day that a hot mechanic asked for his number, and Mark was  _ not _ about to let this opportunity go.

“Why?” Mark asked first since that's what his father always taught him. ‘ _ You have to be wary around strangers, especially when you are like us. People are always trying to find a way to trick you and use you for their own good.’  _  Mark had a feeling that Donghyuck wasn't like that though. I mean it was hard to tell since they had just met but he knew there was something different about the mechanic.

“Well, I need it to give you updates on your car, and maybe some other things.” He shrugged before winking. The action itself was so greasy that both of them couldn't help but laugh.

“Yeah sure, here you go.” Mark said through his laughter as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed it over to Donghyuck. They exchanged numbers quickly, leaving a weird tension in the atmosphere. They both knew that they had to leave now, since there was no other reason to stay and Mark’s taxi was coming around the corner, yet neither of them really wanted to leave. Maybe it was the thrill of meeting someone new, or maybe it was the fact that both of them thought that the other was insanely hot, but I’ll leave that decision up to you.

“I guess this is goodbye?” Mark asked as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of them.

“I guess it is.” Donghyuck responded as he pushed himself to a stand, Mark quick to follow in suit.

“I’ll see you around, Mark.” Donghyuck said as he opened the door for Mark to get into the taxi. Once the boy was inside Donghyuck went to the driver and paid in advance, even though Mark was absolutely fully capable of paying for the bill himself, he kept quiet. It was quite obvious that Donghycuk didn't know of Mark’s “celebrity” status, and Mark wanted to keep it that way. Maybe it was selfish, but it was so nice to have someone that wanted to talk to him for him, and not for his family or fortune. And while Donghyuck and Mark had just met that night, Mark decided that if Donghyuck was going to call him again, it would be because he wanted to talk to Mark and not because of his status. So he kept quiet while Donghyuck paid, waving a final goodbye at the boy as the taxi pulled away. 

He had a chance at a friendship unlike any of the ones he had experienced in his life before.

_ Nice. _

 

***

 

“This is so fucking stupid.” Jeno yelled out as he entered the garage, making Yukhei drop his tools in surprise.

“What the fuck?” Yukhei cursed as he looked down at the dent the tools left on the car he had spent most of the day fixing.

“Language.” Jeno sighed as he walked over to his chair near the desk.

“But you just-” Yukhei began to accuse before he was cut off by Renjun glaring at him from across the room.

“You know how stressed he gets after work!” Renjun whisper-screamed at Yukhei as he walked over to where Jeno was sat.

“So,” Renjun started messaging Jeno’s shoulders in an attempt to loosen the tension in his back. “How was work?”

“I’ve decided that gouging my own eyes out is the only pain that comes close to the emotional trauma I experience on that golf course.” Jeno groaned as he slid further into his seat. 

You see, Jeno worked at a golf course as a caddy boy, which was arguably one of the worst jobs in existence. It consisted of being a babysitter for the filthy rich and stuck up golfers, he had to give them water and drive the golf carts and worst of all he had to lug around their way too heavy golf bags. Jeno was so convinced that carrying those bags would make him have back problems within the next year, and that his brain would become mush from all the time out in the sun.

His clients were mainly old men who had nothing better to do than golf and boast about their families and wealth in front of their friends. They were the least insufferable out of the group of clients he worked for. Jeno just couldn't understand how someone could have fun playing golf, and it was obvious that these men were only there for the clout. All they did was run their mouths about their new vacation houses and trophy wives, and they hardly even played the game. At least they tipped well.

The worst clients were the younger ones. Their parents would force them to golf, so they could follow in their footsteps, but all the younger ones did was grumble and complain. They would make Jeno go and pick up the golf balls since they couldn't be bothered to use their insured legs to walk more than two feet, and they would never tip.

However, there was this one boy who didn't fit into any category. He wasn't super young, and he wasn't old. He didn't play golf with his friends, just on his own and he seemed to be aroundJeno'ss age. He didn't tip much, and he made Jeno get the golf balls when they went too far, which was quite often since he sucked at golf. 

He was the worst, but he was hot. God, he was gorgeous. So, Jeno wasn't even too bothered when he had to walk half the golf course to pick up the golf balls, or when he got a bad tip. Whenever he was around this boy, he couldn't speak, he was just in awe of his beauty and aura.

That was the Na Jaemin effect.

Na Jaemin came from a powerful family, and they were associated with the JC group so he was set for life. On top of that, he was drop dead gorgeous, and he was best friends with all the celebrities. He was hot, but he didn’t tip well and he made Jeno suffer so much.

Once Jaemin would leave, the effect would wear off and Jeno would feel frustrated again. It was like the worst biorhythm, and Jeno just couldn't the break cycle. Na Jaemin was the worst, and he had Jeno wrapped around his finger.

“Was it Jaemin?” Renjun tentatively asked as he rubbed the tension out of Jeno’s back.

“Who else?” Jeno scoffed in response.

“No surprise there.” Yukhei chuckled as he started to fix the dent in the car.

“What’s happened?” Donghyuck asked he walked into the garage, making a beeline for the large door. 

“Na Jaemin.” Renjun responded.

“Ahh, makes sense.” Donghyuck grinned as he started cranking the door open. 

“You guys remember that porsche I finished today?” Donghyuck asked.

“Yeah, you were just drivin’ over to the clients house, weren't you?” Renjun stepped around Jeno’s chair.

“About that…” Donghyuck said right as he finished cranking the garage door open, revealing both the wrecked porsche and Mark’s cadillac.

“Wow.” Yukhei gasped, accidentally dropping his tools onto the car for the second time that day. He would have to spend the rest of the night up late fixing both of the dents the tools left, but he didnt care since Mark’s car had completely enraptured him.

“What the hell happened to them?” Jeno stood up as he walked towards the cars.

“Funny story actually: I was driving the porsche back through the backroads and there was this guy speeding down the wrong lane, and I thought he would notice in time but he didnt and we crashed. He was fine but he cried and it was weird but he was cute so it was okay.” Donghyuck finished the story as he put down his backpack.

“How did he not realise he was in the wrong lane? Like was he blind or something?” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“He was wearing sunglasses.”

“Why on earth was he wearing sunglasses during the night time?” Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed deeper as he as well took a few steps towards the cars.

Donghyuck opened his mouth to answer but he quickly realised that he had no answer, he never had the chance to ask him why. Breathing out a laugh, Donghyuck rolled back and forth on his toes as he recalled their weird encounter on the side of the road. “I dont know.”

“This car is beautiful regardless.” Renjun dragged a finger on the navy metal as he walked the length of the car.

Donghyuck breathed out another laugh and rolled onto his toes, “You should’ve seen the guy behind the wheel.”

 

***

 

After an exceptionally long day, Mark was so ready to go back to his penthouse and run a long hot bath with salts and finally relax. He would play a little music, wear his favourite silk robe and maybe watch some mindless tv, but as he opened the door to his apartment, all plans of relaxation were washed down the bath drain. Instead of seeing his blissful modern apartment with way too much dead space, he saw people, crowds and crowds of people.

Mark physically had to repress a groan as he saw the one and only Yuta waltzing towards him, a girl on one arm and a glass of Chardonnay in the other. It wasn't like he didn't like Yuta, no of course not, they had been friends for ages. But the man had a horrible habit of showing up in your house and inviting everyone over like some party parasite you just couldnt get rid of.

Yuta only really did it because he isn't welcome at his own house. His family wanted him to settle down and find a girl and once he got old enough, to take over the company but that was the last thing that Yuta wanted. Yuta spent his days running away from his family for roughly a week, doing whatever and whomever he pleased, throwing parties and seducing boys and girls alike. But eventually, his family would catch him, drag him back to their house (not forgetting to give him a good beating for running away) and locking him in his room. However, Yuta was sneaky and there was no keeping him contained, so he would always end up running away again and staying in some fancy hotel with his never ending pose of giggly girls and twinks.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Yuta said in that greasy voice once he was finally stood in front of Mark.

“Always a pleasure.” Mark said with a slightly fake smile as he took Yuta’s glass, “And care to tell me why on earth there are so many people in my apartment.” Mark took a sip.

“Well, we’ve always known that your house is the best for parties.” Yuta grinned wide, his perfect teeth on display.

“We?” Mark questioned as he placed the glass back. Yuta quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of his chardonnay as three people came up behind him. Oh yes, there wasn't Yuta with the other three. Ever since elementary school when Jungwoo pushed the kid who was bullying Yuta and Irene kicked the boy, they had been inseparable. Taeyong joined their group in middle school and the three of them got to watch the boy bloom into his own person. Honestly, maybe Taeyong would’ve been better off on his own, maybe then he would've had a chance at escaping the whole “socialites are stone cold hard rude bitches’ stereotype but no, Taeyong ended up being just as sick and twisted as every other person in Mark’s house at that moment.

Jungwoo was usually the nicest out of their group, he was quiet and so sweet. He seemed to be naive and childish but he had a dark side. Irene was the only girl in their group, and also the only girl who had ever said no to Yuta’s irresistible charms. She seemed quiet at first but her mind was twisted and she loved ruining peoples lives. Taeyong had ended up taking after Irene in the end. Together, him and Irene would come up with the wildest of deals and bets to manipulate people's lives into suffering.

The four of them would come up with bets, like who could seduce the teacher first, or who could trick this student into thinking she was lucky enough to be their friend. It always ended up in sadness for the poor kid who they preyed on, like the teacher getting fired or the student realising that no one would ever be friends with them. Mark hated how they used people's lives as if they were a game of chess, but they were his friends.

Being a socialite did horrible things to your mind, most likely due to the lack of parental love and the crushing weight of your responsibilities, but the worst thing was the boredom. The boredom led to the parties, and the boredom led to the running away from home and the boredom was the reason the four of them would play games with people's lives.

“You know we love a good party.” Irene said as she draped her arm over Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“I know all too well.” Mark said before saying goodbye, Yuta blowing him a kiss. Mark returned it with a eave over the shoulder as he searched through the crowds to find Jaemin. He finally found the boy by the chocolate fountain talking to Mark’s insufferable brother, Chenle.

“Congrats on the car!” Jaemin cheered as he reached into his pocket and threw a little bit of glitter at Mark. The latter tried to hold down the disgust bubbling in his throat at the knowledge that Jaemin had kept glitter in his versace pants- that glitter was going nowhere and would be found all over the place for the rest of their lives.

“Yeah about that.” Mark looked down with a sheepish grin, “I crashed it.”

“What?” Jaemin almost dropped his macaroon in shock.

“Yup, completely totaled it.” Mark popped the p as he nodded his head.

“Wow, I thought you would be a lot more beat up about it.” Jaemin put a hand on Mark's shoulder, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Mark nodded his head enthusiastically, Jaemin quirked an eyebrow in confusion before pulling Mark away from the sweets and up the stairs to the loft. They walked through crowds of people and Mark almost got the largest headache at just the thought of the mess they would leave behind. He would have to call his maids to come later. Amongst the crowds, Mark caught a glimpse of a particularly tall, pale man with jet black hair, walking towards the wine table.

“Is that Doyoung?” Mark stopped in his tracks, making Jaemin turn around in confusion.

“Oh? The prodigal son has returneth?” Jaemin smirked to himself as he turned to look at Mark.

“I’m sure Sicheng’s gonna love this.” A devious smile spread to his face as he took a photo of Doyoung scanning the crowds. He giggled to himself and posted it on his Instagram story, as the two walked up the stairs to the loft.

Across the room, Sicheng was sitting with Kun, his boyfriend, scrolling on his phone when he got the notification that Jaemin posted to his story. He clicked the notif and was taken to the photo of Doyoung standing at the party, and his heart dropped. You see, Doyoung was Sicheng’s antithesis. Sicheng had spent ages trying to get Kun to date him, since that boy was oblivious and so obviously in love with Doyoung, but once Sicheng had finally sunk his claws into Kun’s skin, he didn't want to let up. Things started to look his way when Doyoung spent the school year abroad and for once Sicheng’s family was happy with him since they were overjoyed at the prospect of joining companies with Kun’s empire, but now Doyoung was back early and Sicheng had a feeling that everything would come crumbling down.

“Hey Kun,” Sicheng said, dragging a hand down Kun's chest, he gave him that look with his eyes as he climbed into his lap, “You love me right?”

Kun gave no answer opting to just give a simple nod. Sicheng didn't let it hurt his pride and he smiled and pressed a kiss to Kun’s lips. He didn't let up, deepening the kiss and not giving Kun the opportunity to breathe. Kun pulled away and trailed kisses down Sicheng’s neck stopping short when he saw Doyoung standing in the midst of the crowd.

“Is that?” Kun pulled away.

“It’s nothing.” Sicheng responded as he pulled Kun into another kiss.

“No no, that looks like Doyoung!” Kun put his hands on Sicheng’s hips and pushed him back a bit. Thankfully, Sicheng had a talent for knowing when things were over, and when to not embarrass himself, so he climbed off of Kun’s lap and the boy got up and walked over to Doyoung. He knew it was over when they started hugging and laughing and telling their inside jokes.

“Tragic isn't it?” Yuta said as he slid in next to Sicheng.

“What do you want?” Sicheng rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Much like Irene, Sicheng was the only boy that saw right through Yuta’s impenetrable charms. Yet as if it were some sick joke from God himself, Sicheng was the only boy that Yuta actually wanted. He had been trying to win Sicheng over for years on years, but it had always been to no avail.

“I just think it’s so sad that Kun is too distracted with Doyoung to give you the time of day.” Yuta sighed as he dramatically shook his head, “If it were me I’d give you the time of day.” He grinned as he slid his hand onto Sicheng’s knee, “And night.” He winked.

“As if!” Sicheng huffed as he pushed Yuta’s hand off, “You are blessed at infuriating people.”

“You're worse, my dear Sicheng,” Yuta said with that Cheshire grin, Sicheng rolled his eyes as he got up to enjoy the party and act like his boyfriend totally wasn't going to leave him. He was also going to act like Yuta’s flirting never failed to give Sicheng the biggest confidence boost and that while he acted hated the endless compliments, he secretly loved them.

Yuta caught sight of Jaemin and Mark walking up the loft, and he immediately got to his feet. They only went to the loft when they had gossip to spill or stories to tell. It was like their own personal haven in the midst of their already paradise-like lives. He wasn't even slightly surprised when he saw Taeyong and Jungwoo lounging on the blue couch with Irene sitting cross-legged on the armchair, with a glass of rosé in hand. Mark plopped down on the purple loveseat with the largest lovelorn look as Jaemin took the seat next to him.

“Well well little Mark, what happened to you today?” Irene asked as she tilt her head to one side.

“I crashed my car.” Mark said with a smile on his face.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jungwoo quickly sat up, shock decorating his face.

“Oh yeah I’m fine,” Mark waved them off, “I just so happened to crash into a mechanic.”

“What luck.” Taeyong grinned, as he slowly sat up.

“But Jaemin, oh my god, you should have seen this mechanic!” Mark said with the biggest smile on his face, eyes closed as he savoured the image of Donghyuck that he had imprinted into the inside of his eyelids, “He was so sweet and he didn't freak out when I cried and I don't think he knew who I was either.”

“Wait,” Taeyong cut mark off. Mark knew that Taeyong wouldn't approve since from a young age they were all taught to marry rich and to avoid all “common people” like the plague. But Taeyong’s hard expression softened and happiness played behind his eyes, “You cried?”

“Maybe once?” Mark tried to preserve what was left of his pride as the four laughed at him.

“Okay but back to this guy,” Jaemin pulled Mark back so they were looking each other in the eyes, “You like him?”

Mark thought back to Donghyuck and his bright eyes and bubbling laughter and sighed, “I definitely want to see him again.” Mark nodded.

“What was his name?” Irene asked as he leaned back in her chair.

“Donghyuck.” Mark almost sighed when he said the boy’s name,  _ dear god when did my life become a channel twelve soap opera? _ Irene silently nodded as she kept the information for later.

“Well Mark I hate to interrupt your boy meets world moment, but someone just texted me that Chenle got his hand stuck in the chocolate fountain.”  _ Of course, he did. _

“Am I my brother's keeper?” Mark challenged because he really didn't want to get up, but when Jaemin gave him the eyebrow, he knew that he had to go and save his brother from a very inevitable chocolatey death. The pair got up and walked out of the loft, completely missing the way Irene’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“Mark seems happy with his little Romeo and Juliet fling, now doesn't he?” Irene grinned to herself as Taeyong sat up, the same idea in mind, “Why don't we do some research on this Donghyuck?” Yuta stood up and walked over to his desk, pulling out his laptop, which he always kept at Mark’s house since he spent more time here than at his own house. They spent about five minutes searching before they finally found the website for the garage. 

They giggled as they clicked on the website link, and were brought to a group photo of all the staff standing in front of garage.

“Dear Jungwoo, do any of these boys catch your fancy?” Irene asked, and Jungwoo jumped up with a smile on his face as came closer to get a better view. He settled on this one boy, taller than the rest. His smile was goofy and his eyes and ears were way too big for his head, but there was something so endearing about his expression.

“Him.” Jungwoo bit his lip and pointed at the boy whose name tag read “Wong Yukhei.”

“Well then,” Taeyong lift his head to look at the trio. And since they were young with too much money and free time on their hands, they went down the wrong path “Why don't we play a game?”

***

It was exactly 6:57 am that Mark had gotten a text from Donghyuck. 

Mark had a crazy night the night before and he obviously wasn't home alone. He untangled himself from the mess of Taeyong, Jungwoo, Yuta and Irene, and sat up. It took a moment to adjust to the light of the bright room, but once his eyes had focused, he noticed Jaemin asleep on the couch and he knew that there would be more people sleeping downstairs. Mark groaned to himself and crawled over Yuta ignoring the grunt that spilled from his mouth when Mark stepped on him. 

He grabbed his phone and immediately, his mood brightenned when he saw a text from an unknown number saying

_ Unknown Number _

_ 6:57am _

_ Hi! It’s Donghyuck. _

 

6:57. It was at 6:57 that Mark texted Donghyuck.

_ Mark _

_ 6:57am _

_ Hello! How are you? And my car lol _

6:58. 6:58 was when Mark added Donghyuck to his contact list.

_ Donghyuck Mechanic _

_ 6:58am _

_ I'm doing great, thanks for asking sweetheart _

_ Well, your car isn't in the best shape, but i can promise that with some work I can fix it! _

_ Do you know if you can come to the garage today? _

7:00. That was when Mark cleared his day to go and see Donghyuck at the garage.

_ Mark _

_ 7:00am _

_ I’ll be there asap _

What was it about Donghyuck that had Mark feeling like a little kid? They had met once, yet Mark was left wanting more, wanting to know more about the mechanic who comforted him on the side of road. It was almost like Donghyuck was a shiny new toy and Mark just wanted to know more about the boy with the sun in his eyes

Mark smiled to himself as he pocketed his phone and walked into his closet. He decided to keep it lowkey but he went through at least four outfits before settling on a loose fitted white button down and black skinny jeans. He did his hair in the full length mirror before brushing his teeth in the bathroom and washing his face. Passing an asleep person on his stairwell, and another one asleep on the floor of the kitchen, but he just stepped over them and ate some yogurt before calling his driver to pick him up. He threw out the yogurt cup and stepped over the sleeping person one more time before leaving his apartment entirely. 

The driver was there right when he left the apartment, which was always good since there were some lingering paparazzi. They were nice and kept their distance as Mark entered his car and once he closed the car door, he read off the address to the driver and they were off. Mark liked watching the way the city changed from being super clean and pristine, to smushed together buildings with bundles of trash on the street. It was a slow transition, but it was somewhat fun to watch. Mark asked his driver to drop him off a block ahead so that Donghyuck wouldn't question the fancy car, and then, with a smile on his face, he checked his phone one last time as he walked to the garage.

_ Donghyuck _

_ 7:15 _

_ I look forward to it! :D _

Mark smiled to himself at the use of the emoticon as he pocketed his phone. He finally came across the garage, a large empty dirt parking lot with a few cars waiting to be picked up. There was a small station for gas and one large garage two and two smaller doors. A man walked out of the smaller garage door, wearing a greasy white tee shirt and ripped jeans.

“What ‘are you doin’ here?” The boy asked, the gum in his mouth, slurring his speech.

“Uh, I’m Mark. My car is here and I-” Mark started to explain before the boy opened his mouth in realisation and cut him off.

“Oh,  _ you're _ the boy Donghyuck’s taken with. Just give me a second.” The boy nodded his head, not catching the way Mark’s eyes widened when he said “taken with”  _ Donghyuck? Taken with me?  _ “Hyuck! You have a visitor!” The boy’s words were lost inside Mark’s head the second Donghyuck stepped out from the garage. He was wearing these cute little overalls and there was a little smudge of grease on his cheek, but his smile was impossibly bright as he walked over.

“Hi!” Donghyuck said, his voice just as bright as his smile.

“Hey!” Mark said, his voice too high for comfort, and then, Mark’s least favourite thing happened- awkward silence. Mark shifted slightly, sitting into his hip before opening his mouth.

“You have something on your cheek.” Mark pointed out, and Donghyuck’s eyes widened before he brought his hand up to the wrong cheek, “no other cheek” and then Donghyuck missed the smudge entirely, and Mark gave up. He sighed and took a step forwards using his thumb to rub away the smudge, completely missing the way Donghyuck leaned into the touch. He let his hand linger there for maybe a bit too long before he pulled away and took a step back and cleared his voice. Donghyuck looked away, pink dusting the tips of his ears, making Mark feel less ashamed about the blush he was sporting.

“So! About your car.” Donghyuck clapped his hands together and Mark nodded in response, “Follow me.” Donghyuck led Mark towards the large garage door, where he spent about a minute cranking the lever to make the door open. Once open, it revealed a large empty warehouse, with two desks and a picnic table, and a door leading elsewhere. But that was beside the point because sitting in the middle of the garage was Mark’s crushed cadillac. It hurt just a bit more to see it in the daylight.

“Take a seat,” Donghyuck gestured towards the picnic table, as he walked over to the desk and pulled out a couple papers. “So, I’m gonna be honest, It won't be cheap to fix your car.” Donghyuck said sadly as he started listing out the things that needed to be fixed. He put down the papers, completely absorbed in his work as he put his hand down impossibly close to Mark’s hand and if he wanted to he could totally just move his pinky and then they would-

“Is that okay with you?” Donghyuck asked breaking Mark out of his weird daze.

“Sorry? What I wasn't listening sorry.” Mark said sheepishly as he avoided eye contact.

“I know, I can be a little distracting.” Donghyuck said and Mark froze before looking up the boy. Mirth was dancing in Donghyuck’s eyes as he tried to hold in his laugh, but then both of them burst into laughter at the horrible sentence that came out of Donghyuck’s mouth.

“I was talking about how our customers come weekly to check up on the progress of the car, would you be okay with stopping by every week?” Donghyuck explained as he looked at Mark with something resembling hope in his eyes.  _ Would I! Would I!  _

“Of course!” Mark said just a bit too eagerly, but when Donghyuck’s smile came back and the sun returned to its rightful place in Donghyuck’s eyes, Mark didn't really care if he sounded too enthusiastic.

8:53am. It was 8:53 when Mark decided he would do anything in his power to see Donghyuck as much as possible.


	2. Pawn to Knight 6

“Well then,” Taeyong lift his head to look at the trio. And since they were young with too much money and free time on their hands, they went down the wrong path “Why don't we play a game?”

“Hmm?” Jungwoo rest his head on his hands, obviously interested, “Elaborate.”

“We all have to admit that Jungwoo is easily the more seductive out of all of us, not because you try hard but because you are just so effortlessly alluring,” Taeyong started, “So why don't we put it to the test?”

“I’m following.” Jungwoo grinned as he nodded.

“Let’s see if Jungwoo can prove us right and seduce the mechanic.” Taeyong proposed, Irene’s smile widening at the idea of a game.

“Is it a deal?” She looked to Jungwoo, happiness dancing in her eyes.

And because Jungwoo didn't know any better, he said yes.

“Great! It was getting dreadfully boring here.” Irene said as she walked back over to the armchair, her heels making a “click-clack” sound as they hit the cherry wood.

“I heard that Doyoung was back.” Yuta grinned as he walked over to Irene.

“Oh? That’s fun, maybe that’ll knock Sicheng off his high horse.” Irene scoffed as she crossed her legs.

“Maybe now he’ll let go of Kun and give you a try?” Jungwoo said gently as he walked back to the couch.

“As if.” Irene snorted as she took a sip of her rosé.

“That's exactly what Sicheng said.” Yuta mumbled.

“Well, then why don't we make a game out of this?” Taeyong suggested, to which Irene shook her head.

“It’ll be no fun. Yuta’s been trying to win over SIcheng for the past three years and it’s never worked, what says this time will be any different.” She explained, the other two nodding in understanding. Yuta however silently disagreed. He would make a bet with himself and win over Sicheng if it was the last thing he would do.

Especially when he knew something Sicheng didn't know.

_ Game on. _

 

***

 

Mark had woken up early which was completely out of character for him, usually, he would stay out late partying and never even think about waking up before three pm. But nowadays he found himself refusing to go out and waking up earlier and earlier. Wondering why? There was an easy answer. Him and Donghyuck had been texting every day for the past week, and since Donghyuck was a normal person with a normal job, he was always awake early and he would always make sure to text Mark before going to work, so Mark had to make sure he was awake early enough to respond.

Over the past week, Mark had been finding any excuse to text Donghyuck, asking about how the car was coming along and whenever he felt confident enough he would dare to veer off topic, asking questions about his personal life. He would ask about how Donghyuck’s day was going or if he had eaten yet, and Donghyuck would always respond right away, happy to indulge Mark in his need to know more about the mechanic. 

“Dear god Mark, why are you doing this to yourself?” Yuta asked on the third day of Mark’s waking up early.

“Mm? I just thought I needed a change of pace.” Mark shrugged, completely ignoring the way the four exchanged a knowing look. Yuta grinned at Mark before lunging forwards and grabbing his phone. Mark yelped and jumped to his feet, but Yuta was three steps ahead of him, already unlocking his phone. Yuta gasped and ran over to Irene and Taeyong showing the texts between Mark and Donghyuck.

“Well well well Mark,” Taeyong smirked as he scrolled through the texts, “Did you get bored?”

“No Tae, it's not like that.” Mark frowned as he grabbed his phone back.

“Oh? Then do you actually like this mechanic?” Irene rest her head in her hands, taking Mark’s silence as a yes.

“Hmmm, that's so fun,” She grinned, “Then why don't you just cut the crap and ask him out? It’s not like he’ll say no.”

“I don't know about that.” Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“What do you mean? No one would dare say no to the one and only Mark Lee.” Yuta made a grand gesture with his hands as he walked back to his seat. Mark pursed his lips and looked down at the floor, “Unless he doesn't know about your status?”

Mark slowly nodded.

“That's even more fun!” Irene giggled, “You’ll have to keep us updated.”

“There's nothing to even keep you updated on, I have no idea where our boundaries are. God, I don't even know if I like him like that.” Mark ran a hand through his hair as he expressed his frustrations.

“Well, you're probably intrigued because he's new and interesting and you've never met anyone like him.” Taeyong piped in. “So just spend time with him and see if you like him and if the novelty wears off then it wasn't meant to be.”

“But I don't want to lead him on!” Mark protested.

“That's half the fun.” Taeyong grinned as he leaned back. Mark decided to ignore that last comment. Maybe half of Taeyong's advice was okay. Maybe he was worrying too much about his relationship with Donghyuck or lack thereof. They had only met four days ago and Mark was already stressing over nothing. Taeyong was right, Mark needed to test the waters and figure out what he felt towards Donghyuck.

“You’re right.”

 

***

 

The second Mark stepped into his apartment, he knew something was off. He grinned as he kicked off his shoes, breathing in the scent of fresh flowers and fruit. That could only mean one thing- his mother had decided to pay him a visit. His mother had always loved perfumes, and when she had established her wealth, she decided to start a perfume business. Her perfumes dominated the markets and you couldn't take more than two steps in Seoul without seeing high school girls drenching themselves in the stuff. 

Growing up around the perfumes made Mark sensitive to smell, and he quickly realised everyone had their own scent. Yuta smelled like the forest and morning dew, whereas Jungwoo smelled like rain and freshly cut grass. His mother had always smelt of plums and roses, a scent that suit her looks. 

Mark couldn't help the smile that rose to his face as he walked further into his apartment and saw his mother sitting on the couch. Her deep red lips pulled into a smile as she stood up, pulling her black skirt down a bit as she walked over to Mark. She pulled him into a long and hard hug, Mark breathing in the familiar scent of his mother until she pulled away and looked at him. His smile was soft as he looked at her black hair and pearl earrings. Everything about his mother screamed elegant, from the way she walked to the way that she dressed, especially when she was walking down the red carpet. It was his mother that made Mark want to go into the entertainment industry, so he could grow up and look just as elegant as she did, but now that dream was ripped from him, with the disappearance of Taeil.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked as he led her to the couch.

“Well, I’d just come back from Switzerland and I brought back those cherries you like so much, so I came to drop them off.” Her silk voice explained as she pointed over at the bag in the kitchen, Mark thanking her quickly after, “How have you been? I heard you got in a crash are you okay?

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. Didn't get injured at all.” Mark flashed her a billion watt smile.

“I heard it was your new car, the Cadillac right? You’d been wanting that for years, I thought you'd be more upset.”

“It’s okay, I got a mechanic and he's fixing the car,” Mark looked down at his lap and grinned, “he’s doing a great job too.”

“Oh! So that's what it is!” She gasped as she brought a hand to her plum stained mouth, Mark staring at her in confusion

“What?” Mark blinked a couple of times.

“Mark, I can see right through you.” She grinned, “You totally fancy the mechanic.”

Mark’s ears burned as he shook his head furiously, “I don't!” 

“Cut the crap Mark, I’ve figured you out.” Mirth danced in her eyes as she smiled mischievously and there was no way Mark could deny it now so he slowly nodded.

“Don't tell Dad.” Mark said in a small voice. To his father, Mark was still the boy who had to be married to a rich woman of equal social standing. It’s not like his father was homophobic, no of course not, Mark just didn't want to disappoint his father by telling him he was into guys as well as girls- guys more so than girls, so he had kept it a secret from all his family for the longest time.

“Trust me, I’m good at keep secrets.” She giggled, “Remember the Christmas party two years ago? I caught Taeil making out with Johnny in the foyer, and I never told your dad. So, don't worry I don't plan on telling him about this little crush of yours.” 

“I don't even know if its a crush.” Mark groaned and leaned back in his chair.

“But you wanna see him again right?” His mother asked, Mark nodding in response.

“And you keep texting him when you have nothing to talk about? Just because you want to talk to him?” She asked again, Mark slowly nodding his head.

“Then I don't mean to alarm you, but you definitely feel something towards him,” She giggled when Mark dramatically groaned, “I would just talk to him, and see where it goes. Don't stress about it.” 

“But I don't have any reason to talk to him outside of the garage without it seeming weird!” Mark’s shoulders dropped.

“Well how about the next time you go to see him, you bring some food as a thank you of sorts? If he doesn't want to eat with you, then I would stop pursuing him, but if he takes the offer then eat with him and see how it goes.” She leaned forward and gave Mark a small smile as his face brightened considerably.

“Mother, you are a genius!” Mark gasped as he sat back up straight

“I’ve always been told such.” She laughed as she checked the time on her Rolex, “Well I was just stopping by on my way to the Gala, so I must be going now,” She got up and dust her dress off, Mark’s smile dropping at the mention of the Gala, “Oh no Mark don't tell me you forgot.”

“No!” Mark’s voice rose a few octaves giving him away completely.

“Well then don't be late.” She glared before giving him a smile and bidding him farewell. Once she was out the door Mark jumped up and ran to his closet. He searched through the racks of clothes to find something he hadn't worn before since we all know its such a sin to wear the same thing twice to these sorts of events. He settled on something simple- a [loose button up ](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/gucci-cotton-duke-shirt-with-tiger-item-12562764.aspx?storeid=10644&from=listing&tglmdl=1)and some black dress pants, nothing too crazy but not too boring either which was very much his style. Right as he was putting the finishing touches on his hair, Jaemin walked into the bathroom.

“I used my key, I hope you don't mind.” Jaemin said as he took a seat in one of the chairs next to the bathroom vanity.

“I never do.” Mark smiled as he took one final look at himself in the mirror before turning to Jaemin.

“How do I look?” Mark grinned as he turned around and gestured towards his plain choice of clothing.

“Very… Mark.” Jaemin said with a firm nod, making Mark’s shoulders slump a bit.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mark sighed as he turned back to the mirror, fixing his collar.

“You always wear clothes like this- button-downs and dress pants. So predictable.” Jaemin stood up and fixed Mark’s hair ever so slightly.

“Yeah, well it works and it's comfy so I’ll be wearing this.” Mark shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom, Jaemin following quickly behind.

“One day I’m going to get you to wear something interesting.” Jaemin said as he slipped his shoes on.

“Yeah, good luck with that one.” Mark scoffed as he opened up the door and called the driver. Jaemin talked the whole ride to the gala event hall, going on and on about his day at the golf course with the caddy boy he fancied, but Mark was hardly listening. In his head, he was debating whether or not he should text Donghyuck. He thought it might be weird to text him first, but he wanted to ask him out to dinner, but how on earth was he supposed to do that? Before he could make a decision, they, sadly, reached the gala hall, which meant that Mark and Jaemin had to leave the car and enter the world of animals, sorry, I meant socialites.

Ah yes, the familiar feeling of judgement that settles into the back of your neck the second you walk into a gala hall. Because not only are the paparazzi watching, but every single one of the guests are watching, waiting for you to make a mistake. Mark rolled his shoulders back, trying to ignore the feeling as he put a smile on his face. Jaemin snorted and said something like “at least try to make your smile look real,” and Mark rolled his eyes before stepping further into the event, Jaemin following close behind.

It wasn't long until they found Yuta in the crowd, waltzing around in his[ horrible teal suit](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/burberry-soho-fit-geometric-suit-item-12979244.aspx?storeid=11115&from=listing&tglmdl=1), a girl on his arm fawning over his every word. Not too far behind, Jungwoo was talking to [Irene](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/women/lauren-ralph-lauren-ruffle-trim-v-neck-jumpsuit-item-13160395.aspx?storeid=10012&from=listing&tglmdl=1) a sly smile on both of their faces as they talked about whatever scheme they were up to now. Taeyong was nowhere to be found and Mark thought maybe just maybe, he had finally realised that he was hanging out with the wrong crowd. Then again, Mark couldn't really judge, since he was friends with the trio as well.

“Mark!” A sweet voice came from behind, making Mark spin around, finding his mother standing not too far away, a glass of wine in her hands, almost as red as her lips. She walked over and leaned over to whisper in Mark’s ear.

“You’ll never believe who I just caught sight of!” She giggled as she pulled away and pointed in the direction of the grand staircase. Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up and down the staircase, finding no one of interest until he settled at the base of the stairs gasping when he saw the person his mother was pointing at.

None other than Johnny Seo himself. Not many people knew, outside of Mark, his mother, and Mark’s friends, but Johnny had a secret relationship with Taeil, the famed prodigal son who had yet to return. When Taeil ran away, Johnny spent the first three months in isolation, locked up in his room spending each day waiting for Taeil to walk through his front door, but it never happened. Eventually, he came to terms with Taeil’s leaving and he came back out and unlocked his door, but secretly he still left it open just in case Taeil came in the middle of the night.

He spent the next year abroad in France, throwing himself into painting and nothing else. No one had heard from him since, but he had obviously come back to Korea since he was standing right in front of Mark.

“Is that who I think it is?” Yuta’s voice came from behind Mark, as he put his arm around the younger.

“Looks like Johnny’s back.” Jaemin said with wide eyes as he picked up his phone and took a photo to post to his story.

“Might as well have a family reunion since everyone is coming back.” Irene huffed as she took her own photo. Shaking off Yuta’s arm, Mark walked over to the staircase, not stopping until he was right in front of Johnny.

“Johnny?” he said, just to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him. The man turned around and sure enough, it was the one and only Johnny Seo staring back at him. A grin rose to his face as Mark pulled him into a hug.

“Don't fucking disappear like that again.” Mark said into Johnny’s chest before pulling away with a fake angry expression.

“I wouldn't dare.” Johnny smiled.

“So, tell me about france,” Mark said, the two of them slipping into easy conversation about all the things they missed. Not too far away Doyoung and Kun were having a reunion of their own. They were all over each other like they hadn't seen each other since their last meeting a week ago, which they definitely had. Sicheng knew that for a fact since Kun kept cancelling their plans to catch up with Doyoung, using the excuse that they hadn't seen each other in ages. Sicheng could almost feel their relationship leaving, like gum losing its flavour after being chewed up. He knew he would be thrown out by Kun once the man realised that Sicheng just wasn't the one.

But first Sicheng would do everything in his power to make sure that Kun wouldn't leave.

“Aw Sicheng, don't look so beat up!” Yuta stepped behind Sicheng, “You still have me afterall,” Yuta smirked to himself as he slid a hand up Sicheng’s waist. The boy rolled his eyes in response and tore Yuta’s hand off, spinning around to face him.

“You are absolutely insufferable.” Sicheng glared as he dust off his suit.

“Yeah but you love it.” Yuta grinned that horribly greasy smile while Sicheng tried to ignore the way his cheeks were heating up a bit.

“But I mean it, it’s Kun’s loss. If you have Gucci you don't choose payless.” Yuta shrugged.

“Did you just make a shoe joke?” Sicheng furrowed his eyebrows, even though he was slightly honoured that Yuta had called him equal to Gucci.

“I wouldn't take it to heart, him and Doyoung have history, that's all. It doesn't mean he's going to leave you.” Yuta tried to comfort Sicheng who was still resolutely glaring at Doyoung. That was weird, Yuta never really comforted Sicheng, always using Kun’s fickleness as a way to get Sicheng to break up with him. Sicheng looked over and for the first time in years gave Yuta the smallest of smiles.

“Thanks.” he said before walking away, leaving Yuta with a wide grin on his face.  _ Maybe winning Sicheng over wouldn't be as hard. _

“But I should be getting back to my boyfriend.” Sicheng’s smile started to fade as he spun on his heels to walk in the direction of Kun.  _ Oh no, not good, definitely still hard. _

“Sicheng!” Irene said as she waltzed up, Taeyong on her arm and a twinkle of mischief in her eye, “You’re  _ still _ with Kun? After what he did to you?”

“What do you mean?” Sicheng carefully turned around, his smile going sour at the unknown meaning behind her words.

“Are you kidding me?” Irene scoffed, putting a hand to her chest in mock surprise, “He hooked up with Doyoung not too long ago, did you forget?”

Sicheng’s expression went stone cold as he stood to fully face them, “What are you talking about? Kun would never!” He said, almost desperately.

“You hold him in a high regard.” Taeyong snorted.

“Yeah, because he's my  _ boyfriend _ .” Sicheng defended, his eyebrows furrowing in anger as he took a step back.

“He sure doesn't act like it.” Taeyong said cooly, his voice not wavering as he made piercing eye contact with Sicheng.

“I’m sorry, Sicheng I thought you knew!” Irene said, but Yuta knew her well and knew that her concern was fake. Sicheng shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again before he cut himself off and ran away. Yuta called after him and was about to chase him, but Irene caught his arm.

“Your welcome. I’ve practically set this up for you.” She said with a grin on her face, “But don't go after him now, wouldn't want to seem desperate, would we?”

Yuta wanted to go after Sicheng. He wanted to comfort the boy in his time of distress, but he trusted Irene, even if it meant going against his gut. So instead of running after his love, he firmly nodded his head and took a sip from Taeyong’s wine to calm himself down.

“That suit is dreadful.” A voice came from behind, making Yuta spin around.

“Jaehyun?” He asked, his face screwed up in confusion before a smile spread to his face.

“The one and only.” Jaehyun answered as he walked over, “But seriously? A teal suit?” 

“I like to keep the magazines on their toes.” Yuta smirked as he put his hands in his pockets, Jaehyun opened his mouth to respond, but in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Taeyong barreling over, making Jaehyun smile as he opened his arms up. Taeyong pulled Jaehyun into a hug, the younger pressing a kiss to his forehead

“I think you can tell you were missed.” Yuta snorted as Jaehyun laughed into Taeyong’s hair. You see, those two have a weird relationship. Obviously, they had the potential to be the biggest power couple in all of Korea since they both from distinguished families, yet for some reason, it never happened. Ever since Taeyong had come out of the closet, his family started pushing him to marry the Jung family, since uniting their families would change the entire business world, but Jaehyun made things difficult. Taeyong has been waiting for ages for Jaehyun to catch the hint and officially ask him out. They kissed, they hugged- they were each other's firsts, yet Jaehyun never called Taeyong his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Jaehyun, how was America?” Irene asked as she walked up. Jaehyun had spent the past four months in America, working on furthering the Jung empire in the western world. 

“Ugh, it was dreadful,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and faked a groan, “There's just too much pie, and you could almost smell the freedom in the air.” He laughed along with the group as Mark walked up with Johnny.

“Sounds horrible.” Johnny chuckled as Jaehyun gasped and turned around.

“You’re back!” Jaehyun grinned as he pulled Johnny into a hug.

“I could say the same to you.” Johnny smiled once they stepped apart.

“This might as well be a family reunion, the only thing, we’re missing is Taeil.” Irene giggled as she took a sip of her wine. It struck a soft spot for both Mark and Johnny who gave each other a sad look before Johnny cleared his throat.

“We can only hope.” Johnny put a smile on his face before nodding and walking towards the food tables.

“Too soon?” Irene asked, her face full of regret.

“Just a tad.” Mark winced as he put his hands behind his back.

“Well, you know I didn't mean to hurt him.” Irene put on a straight face as he sipped her wine. But Mark knew she was lying. She loved to hurt people, it was what she and Taeyong did for fun. Jungwoo and Yuta were nowhere near as tainted as those two were. Taeyong and Irene had fell victim to the pressures of being a  socialite and used other people's lives as games, ruining their reputations and self-esteem. They were just so absorbed with their money and riches that they couldn't give a damn about anyone other than themselves.

But then again Mark couldn't call himself better than them, because, at the end of the day, he went home in his Rolls Royce and put on a Versace robe, before going to sleep in his penthouse apartment. He knew he wasn't better than his friends, they were all equally damaged, but that's just what wealth does to you. 

However, he had a chance with Donghyuck. He had a chance with someone who didn't know of his status and wasn't using him for his wealth. He had only been talking to Donghyuck for a couple days, but he knew he was different.

At that exact moment, Mark’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out the device, and found a text from none other than Donghyuck himself. 

**From Donghyuck:**

**11:36pm**

_ Just finished the exterior! _

Attached was a photo, a selfie rather, of Donghyuck standing in front of the car with a bright smile on his face as he threw a peace sign up. Mark’s heart almost melted at the sight of Donghyuck messy hair and tan skin that contrasted so well with his white jumpsuit. He honestly didn't care about the car- he didn't even notice the car until he read the text, the only thing he was focused on was Donghyuck.

“Who’s that?” Jaehyun asked as he leaned over to look at Mark’s screen.

“Oh, its Mark’s boytoy, Donghyuck.” Taeyong explained as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist.

“What's his last name?” Jaehyun asked, earning a laugh from Irene and Yuta.

“He doesn't come from a rich family, he’s just a mechanic.”

“He’s not ‘just’ anything,” Mark mumbled as he walked away from the group and to the foyer of the gala hall.

**To Donghyuck:**

**11:42pm**

_ What time does the garage close? _

**From Donghyuck:**

**11:45pm**

_ 12am, why? _

Mark decided he was going to take this chance.

**To Donghyuck:**

**11:45**

_ I’ll be there in five. _

  
  
  


***

 

Jeno was having a bad day. 

After begrudgingly leaving the comforts of his bed to go to his horrible part time job, he going to be forced to spend another day catering to the needs of the rich and famous. He so badly wished that his job at the car garage was enough, but unlike the other mechanics, Jeno had to send money to his family in Incheon. His job as a caddy boy was annoying, and physically taxing but it paid well and god knows he needed the money.

He put on his stupid white polo and blue khaki shorts and tennis shoes, and walked down the block to the garage to pick up his motorcycle. Ignoring the whistles from Yukhei and Renjun, he put on his helmet and got onto the motorcycle. 

Before taking this job, he had no idea that there were any golf courses in Seoul, I mean seriously, where do they have the space for it? But he quickly learned that he was wrong. There was a huge golf course right on the outskirts of Seoul, which was a thirty-minute drive for Jeno. It wasn't too bad, he liked the drive. He liked the smell of the cars and the feeling of the motorcycle shaking as he sped down the near-empty roads. 

Jeno thought that golf courses were way to extravagant, with their huge marble buildings and green grass that went on for miles. He couldn't help but wonder how much water was wasted watering all the grass. He parked his motorcycle in the employee parking lot and walked inside to the locker room. Throwing his backpack into his locker, he slipped off his tennis shoes and put on the stupid golf shoes that were just a bit too tight on his feet. Fishing the golf cart keys out of his pocket, Jeno walked over to the garage where they kept the carts and drove over to the entrance to way for Jaemin.

He hated Na Jaemin. He was always late.

The sooner he finished with a client, the sooner he could go home, but on this godforsaken day, Jaemin was his client and since he was late, he would have to go home late. Jeno got out of the car with a frown on his face, leaning against the golf cart and tapping his foot impatiently. Jeno wanted nothing more than to go home and lay on the floor contemplating his existence, but since Jaemin was late, he wasn't going to be able to do that.

“Sorry! I’m late!” A voice called, making Jeno’s whip his head up to see Jaemin running towards him.  _ I know you’re late, its nothing new. _ Jeno put a smile on his face as Jaemin’s driver passed him the golf bag, which he put in the bag of the cart. Jaemin was waiting for him in the passenger seat, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’m always late, sorry.” Jaemin said while rubbing the back of his neck, as Jeno put the car in motion.  _ Why don't you try and be on time for once instead of apologising? _

“It’s fine, don't worry about it, sir.” Jeno said almost on reflex since he was so used to saying it. And is it happened every single time, Jaemin shifted in his seat, fully turning to face Jeno with a pout on his lips.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jaemin? I’m not a ‘sir’ I’m your age!” Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest as Jeno snorted.

“Then why do you play golf?” Jeno said, though it was a bit out of his bounds to do so.

Jaemin sighed as he relaxed back into the seat, “I honestly don't know.”

They settled into a comfortable silence as they approached the first hole, and as per usual, Jeno got out and took the golf caddy out of the back and carrying it for the socialite, since his arms were apparently too expensive to hold his own belongings. 

And as per usual, Jaemin sucked.

It was no surprise since no matter how many times he came to the golf course he still sucked. He could never get his angle right, and he would always hit the balls out of bounds and then make Jeno go and get them. The caddy boy would always groan and curse once he was out of Jaemin’s earshot, but the second he made eye contact with him again, the socialites magic began working. Jeno started to care less and less about how he was being forced to do all this manual labour, all because of that killer smile that Jaemin possessed.

“Same time next week?” Jaemin asked as he stepped out of the golf court in the driveway. Jeno nodded, even though he knew he had no say in whether or not Jaemin would grace him with his presence once again (though he wished he wouldn't). And as per usual Jeno got out and passed the caddy bag over to Jaemin’s driver and waved as the car left the driveway.

And then the 'Jaemin Magic' would wear off and Jeno was left grumbling with sore arms and legs as he walked back to the locker rooms. He still hated Na Jaemin no doubt about it. He hated him and his stupid perfect nose and blinding smile. But most of all he hated the fact that whenever Jaemin was around he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest.

  
  


///

 

“Fuck Na Jaemin!” Jeno screamed as he stormed into the garage, tearing his country club hat off his head and throwing it onto the ground. 

“That hat is worth two paychecks!” Yukhei reminded, laughing at the way Jeno stomped back and picked up his hat off the floor.

“What’d he do this time?” Renjun sighed, putting down his toolbox as he cocked his hip to one side.

Jeno glared in response, not able to come up with one specific thing that Jaemin had done since whenever he tried to think about the events of the day, he could only remember Jaemin’s blinding smile and soft laugh.

“Dear god, Jeno, when are you going to get over this silly crush!” Another voice asked, his voice filled with laughter, making Jeno spin around to protest.

“It’s not a crush!” Jeno glared at Ten, who was perched on the picnic table. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, his face smug and his eyes almost staring right through him like he knew Jeno was secretly in love with Jaemin, “bug off!” 

Ten was one of their friends, a small boy with cat-like eyes and a sharp tongue.

“You’re back late.” Renjun commented as Jeno flopped into his chair.

“Yeah, because Jaemin was late and then I had to go to town and transfer the money to my family but the banks were closed so I had to drive halfway around the city to find one that was open.” Jeno explained as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“It’s been a bad day.” He mumbled, not opening his eyes, even when Donghyuck came running into the room.

“What's wrong?” Renjun asked, blinking owlishly at Donghyuck’s surprised expression.

“Mark is coming?” Donghyuck said, though it sounded like a question.

“What do you mean Mark is coming, the garage is closing in fifteen minutes?” Renjun said, just as confused as the rest of them.

“I don't know, he just texted me saying he’ll be here in five minutes.” Donghyuck looked down at his phone, at the simple text that Mark had sent.

“Well, this obviously isn't about car troubles.” Yukhei snorted, as he closed the hood of the car he was working on, Ten walking over and taking a seat on the now closed hood of the car.

“Aw, Is Donghyuck taken with someone?” Ten asked, resting back on his hands as Yukhei took a seat on a stool not too far away.

“Yeah, you see that expensive car over there?” Yukhei pointed at the Cadillac, half fixed and parked in the corner of the garage, so effortlessly perfect it almost looked like a decoration, “That guy crashed into Hyuck and totaled his car, and ever since Donghyuck has been infatuated.”

“What! I'm not infatuated!” Donghyuck protested as he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Every time Mark texts, Donghyuck’s face lights up like a fucking lightbulb, its adorable.” Renjun smirked as he dodged the rag Donghyuck threw in his direction.

“He uses emojis! How cute is that?” Donghyuck said, finally giving in and letting the smile rise to his face as he thought back to the way Mark texted.

“Nah, that's greasy.” Ten stuck his tongue out, Donghyuck glaring in his direction.

“But, he’s obviously just here for me to fix his car. Nothing else.” Donghyuck said shyly and somewhat disappointed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“You don't know that.” Ten said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Right as he finished his sentence, there was a knock on the big garage door.

“That must be him!” Yukhei grinned, “We’ll wait in the office until you guys are done!” He giggled as he pulled the others through the office door not too far away.

Donghyuck took a deep breath,  _ I got this, calm down, stop freaking out he's only here because of his car anyways. _

_ Not for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!  
> i suck  
> :((((  
> the updates will be more frequent from now on i promise!!


	3. Knight to Bishop 2

“I hope this works out for Hyuck.” Renjun sighed as he collapsed into the office chair.

“Myself as well.” Yukhei grinned as he leaned back on desk table.

“I hope that you and that Jaemin kid can date, that would be cute.” Ten giggled as he pointed at Jeno.

“I mean, It would, but… what about Jun?” Yukhei asked.

“What about Jun?” Ten asked, cocking his head in confusion.

“Are you kidding?” Yukhei twisted his eyebrows in shock, “Ten, Jeno and Renjun are dating.”

“What?!” Ten sat up straight, his eyebrows flying up in shock.

“Yeah, they’ve been dating since high school, how did you not know that?” Yukhei asked, Ten eyeing the couple in complete disbelief.

“What the fuck?” Ten shouted, “Why didn't you tell me?”

Renjun shrugged, “I guess we thought you knew?”

“You guys don't act like it at all- wait this explains why I walked in on you two kissing when we were in Daegu.” Ten nodded in understanding

“Daegu doesn't count. Shit went down. I’m pretty sure I kissed you then too.” Yukhei said to ten, both of them cringing at what happened in Daegu.

“But Ten’s right, you two really don't act like a couple.” Yukhei turned towards the pair, his eyes curious as Renjun sighed.

“Well, dating is just like being friends but with extra stuff,” Renjun started, “And I don't like PDA.”

“I also know that Jeno is full of love to give, so I’m fine with him and Jaemin, you know?” Renjun finished with a nod.

Ten didn't understand but he nodded along anyways.

“But! Back to Mark,” Yukhei cut in, “I really hope Mark isn't like, a horrible person.”

“Yeah, that would suck.” Jeno sighed, “Hyuck deserves the best and the best only.”

“I wonder what he looks like? Like what if he’s ugly as fuck?” Ten added on.

“What if he looks like Mark Lee? You know that one famous guy?”

“What if he is Mark Lee?”

There was a silence.

“Nah.”

“What a second, who are those people outside?” Ten asked, pointing at the window to the three people standing outside, looking positively lost.

“I don't know…” Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, “I’ll go ask.”

 

///

 

“Hey,” Mark breathed out, his eyes wide and sparkling when Donghyuck opened up the door. Donghyuck was taken aback, Mark looked so soft, his eyes wide and full of the stars as he waited in anticipation for Donghyuck to let him in.

He smiled back, eyes melting as he answered, “hello.” 

“You took a bit longer than five minutes.” Donghyuck chuckled as he opened up the door further to let Mark in, walking to take a seat on the picnic table.

“Yeah uh, I was on the other side of town and I made a pit stop to bring this.” Mark shrugged sheepishly as he held his hand out, revealing two bags of take out.

“You brought food! How’d you know I was starving?” Donghyuck sighed in relief as he beckoned Mark over to take a seat next to him.

“I don't know, lucky guess?” Mark said with a small smile, “so… you’ll eat with me?” His voice sounded insecure and unsure as if he were testing the waters.

“Of course.” Donghyuck grinned as Mark lit up and took a seat next to him.

“I didn’t know what type of food you liked so I just stopped by this Italian restaurant I like.” Mark explained as he took out the food, “I also made sure there were extras so you can give them to the rest of your staff later.” Mark looked up and made eye contact with him.

“Wow, that's awfully sweet of you.” Donghyuck grinned as he eyed the food curiously, “are you sure I can have this, it looks expensive.”

“No! It’s just from some cheap Italian restaurant, don't worry about it!” Mark’s eyes widened as he shook his hands furiously and opened up the box of penne alla vodka and pushed it towards Donghyuck, “eat as much as you want!”

“Thanks,” Donghyuck grinned as he picked up one of the plastic forks. Mark waited until Donghyuck had taken the first bite since he was always taught to let your guests eat before you eat, and he wanted to make sure he was being polite. Mark grinned as Donghyuk eyes melted and he hummed around the food in his mouth.

“This is delicious!” Donghyuck said excitedly as he shovelled more of the food into his mouth. Mark smiled to himself as he started to eat his own food.

“I’m real happy that you brought me food, but can I ask why you went out of your way to do this?” Donghyuck asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin before locking eyes with Mark.  _ now’s your chance, Mark. _

“I, uh, wanted to spend time with you?” He said though it sounded more like a question, “Wait that came out wrong, I wanted to get to know you better and I thought buying you food would be nice since I like, ruined your car, uh I don't know, nevermind.” Mark rambled on and on, making Donghyuck giggle.

“You wanted to spend time with me? Alone?” Donghyuck said, covering his mouth to hide the way he was secretly laughing, but the mirth dancing in his eyes was a dead give away.

Mark sighed, “Yeah, I did.” He told the truth, his shoulders slumping, “Is that okay?”

“Of course its okay,” Donghyuck’s eyes softened as he put his hand onto the wooden table, “I want to spend time with you too.” he added on, his cheeks dusting a light rose.

“That's cool.” Mark nodded, Donghyuck grinned down at the splintering wood of the picnic table as he took one final bite of his food before taking in a breath and turning to Mark with a fire in his eyes.

“So Mark, tell me about yourself.” Donghyuck said as he reached over and put his hand on Mark’s thigh. It was an easy movement, an action that was common among friends yet mark erupted into a blush and he was forced to cover up the way his heart skipped a beat.

“Well, what do you wanna know?” Mark put his fork down, covering his mouth as he finished chewing.

“Hmmm,” Donghyuck thought, “What’s your favourite animal?”

“A lion. Come on Hyuck we aren't in elementary, you can ask deeper questions.” Mark laughed as he pushed the food away, and turned to face Donghyuck more.

“Your favourite animal is a good indicator of your personality,” Donghyuck pouted before shaking his head, “What’s your social security number?”

“Haha very funny I'm not an idiot,” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Could've fooled me,” Donghyuck whispered under his breath before laughing, “You look like you got a lot of money, what do you do for a living?”

Mark cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter. He didn't want Donghyuck to know yet. The more he got to know the mechanic, the more sure he was that he wouldn't treat Mark any differently but this was this feeling in his gut that told him no. That told him to wait just a little bit longer to see if Donghyuck could like the regular Mark before he met the socialite Mark, “Just business stuff.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, “Business stuff?”

“Yeah, business stuff.” Mark firmly nodded and Donghyuck didn't look fully satisfied with his digging, but he let it rest. For now. He nodded in understanding as he took a bite of garlic bread before turning back to Mark.

“Oh you have something on your face,” Mark pointed out, his eyes locked in on the crumb on the corner of Donghyuck’s lips.

“Oh really? Thanks.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened as he wiped his face.

“No,uh, not there, um,” Mark winced when Donghyuck pulled his hand back and the crumb was still on his face, “Can I?” Mark held his hand out, Donghyuck’s eyes going just a bit wider before settling back into his regular expression as he nodded.

Now, Mark didn't fully realise the extent of his suggestion until he was raising his hand to Donghyuck’s face. He did his best to not look the boy in the eyes as he swiped the crumb away, but Mark was a weak man and he succumbed to the temptation, his eyes flicking up to Donghyuck’s dark and murky depths and boy, did he want to dive into those eyes. They were so dark and they looked like they held the answers to all his questions and Mark just wanted to get to know every single solution. His eyes sparkled under the sickly fluorescent lights of the garage, and Mark, honest to God, thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His eyes were wide and expecting, full of anticipation and hope as Mark’s thumb lingered against his mouth. And the latter was feeling bold that day, so he let his thumb inch to the left, relishing in the feeling of Donghyuck’s plush and slightly chapped lips under his skin. The mechanic’s breath hitched as his eyes flickered down to Mark’s lips, the latter unconsciously licking his lips under Hyuck’s gaze. And the entire time, they were slowly leaning in, neither of them fully aware of their increasing proximity until Donghyuck put his hand back on Mark’s thigh, the socialite melting under his touch.

_ This is it. _

They both thought in unison as they leaned closer and closer until Mark could practically taste Donghyuck’s cherry chapstick, even he could only feel the ghost of his lips, hovering waiting for someone to make the final move. 

“Hyuck! We have an issue on our- oh,” Renjun screamed as he pushed the front door open, his words dying in his throat as he caught sight of the pair on the picnic table. Mark pulled away so fast it made his head spin, Donghyuck frozen in place as he glared at Renjun before he gasped and threw a hand over his mouth.

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he stood up, Mark sighing as he swiveled around to see who on earth ruined their moment.

“What are you doing here?” Mark narrowed his eyes when he saw Jaemin, Johnny and Jungwoo standing in the doorway.

“Well, you left in the middle of the event and it was getting late so we thought we would pick you up,” Jaemin explained, Jungwoo nodding in agreement, though Johnny looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in this garage in the bad part of town.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Mark asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants.

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck before smirking, “lucky guess?”

“Dear God,” Donghyuck walked towards Renjun, his eyes panicked, “Don't let Jeno find out.”

“Come on, Mark the cars waiting outside, your love story is gonna have to wait for a little while.” Jaemin grinned as he took a step forward.

“What love story?” Mark rolled his eyes.

“I don't know, Mark you tell me. I saw you and the mechanic all cozy and close when we walked in,” Jaemin walked forwards, “You move  _ fast.” _

And Mark wanted to protest, or fight back but before he could do so, Jaemin tripped over a toolbox on the floor and fell, hitting the ground hard and scraping his leg on the edge of the box.

There were about two seconds of absolute silence before Jaemin screamed.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jeno burst out of the office, Donghyuck and Renjun’s hearts dropping in unison as Jeno’s eyes narrowed in on the now crying Jaemin on the floor.

“What?” Jeno said in a high pitched voice, Jaemin looking up at the boy, tears flowing down his perfect face as his eyes widened in surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” They said in unison, one filled with anger and the other filled with tears.

“Calm down, Jen.” Donghyuck said in a soothing voice as he walked over to Jeno, putting a hand on his shoulder, “This is Jaemin, Mark’s friend.”

And then the realisation set in, a lightbulb going off in his head, “Mark as in-”

“Mark as in my client,” Donghyuck cut in, giving Jeno a look before gesturing back towards Jaemin.

“Now, we shouldn't leave Jaemin on the floor crying and bleeding, can you help him?” Donghyuck suggested, Jeno huffing in response.

“What’s happened?” Ten asked as he walked into the room, all eyes turning to look at him. Ten took one look at the boys in the doorway, one look at Jeno and then one look at Jaemin crying on the floor before sighing, “I’ll go get ice.”

“We just ran out of ice!” Yukhei shouted from the back room before poking his head out.

“Oh, what happened here?” Yukhei asked his eyebrows twisting in confusion as he took in the scene before him.

“Can you stop gawking and help me?!” Jaemin half shouted, sobbing too hard for it to come out as loud as he intended.

“Yeah, I would like to get him some bandaids, can someone show me where you keep them?” Jungwoo piped up, looking directly at Yukhei. The mechanic blinked a couple times, before pointing at himself. Jungwoo giggled and nodded, walking over as Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but still made room for Jungwoo to pass through the door.

“Uh, I don't wanna seem creepy, but aren't you Kim Jungwoo?” Yukhei once he closed the door behind them.

“The one and only,” Jungwoo grinned as he leaned back on the desk, bracing his weight on his hands.

“And that  _ was _ Na Jaemin, right?” Yukhei asked as he flipped the desk light on, opening one of the drawers to search for the first aid kit.

“Yup,” Jungwoo responded, popping the p at the end of the word, “and Johnny Seo.”

“But why are you guys even here? That came out rude, I’m sorry, I didn't mean for it to be rude-” Yukhei rambled on before he was cut off by Jungwoo giggling behind his hand.

“No, you're fine,” Jungwoo said once he stopped giggling, “We came to pick up Mark on our way from an event.”

“Mark as in Mark Lee?” Yukhei asked, his eyes widening in realisation as the light bulb lit up in his head.

“Yeah, but enough about my friends. I wanna know about you.” Jungwoo asked as Yukhei picked up the first aid kit, “What’s your name?”

“Wong Yukhei.” Yukhei answered almost immediately, standing stiff as Jungwoo looked down, pushing himself to stand again. When he looked up at Yukhei again, his eyes were different, dark and seductive and almost teasing as he looked up at Yukhei from his lashes. With each step forwards, Yukhei could feel his heart speeding up, pounding with each step, until Jungwoo standing right in front of him, his eyes dancing with amusement and lust as they stood almost chest to chest.

“I like you, Wong Yukhei,” Jungwoo said with a half grinned as he pulled a paper out from his pocket, taking one last step forwards as he reached around Yukhei’s waist and slid his hands into the boys back pocket, not once breaking eye contact. He let the touch linger for just a second before he pulled away and stepped back, “Call me.” Jungwoo gave him those eyes again as he turned towards the door, leaving Yukhei a bright red stuttering mess. More so than usual.

“Took you fuckers long enough!” Jaemin screamed when Jungwoo came back into the room with a red Yukhei trailing behind, “While you two were off fucking, I almost bled to death!”

“It’s a small cut?” Renjun said as he helped Jaemin up into a chair, “If anything you should be worrying about the possibility of a broken ankle.”

“Ignore him, he’s dramatic,” Johnny said to Renjun, ignoring the way Jaemin glared daggers into his back.

“You got that right," Jeno mumbled under his breath as he kneeled down to check out Jaemin’s injuries.

“Okay, You clean the cut, and I’ll go get some ice,” Ten pushed himself off the table he was leaning on, before pointing at Johnny, “Will you help me?”

“What do you need my help with?” Johnny asked.

“Look, I got like two muscles and you look like the hulk and I need help bringing the ice back here.” Ten rolled his eyes, “Will you help.”

“Yeah sure,” Johnny laughed as he stood up and left with Ten.

“So,” Jungwoo said, breaking the small silence, “Why don't you show me Mark’s car while we wait for Jaemin to stop being a big baby?”

“Shut up! It hurts!” Jaemin huffed, as Donghyuck walked Mark, Jungwoo and Yukhei over to the car.

“Do you think I’m being a big baby?” Jaemin pouted as he looked down at Jeno cleaning his wound with his teeth clenched.

“Slightly.” He said curtly as he harshly applied the disinfectant.

“Ow, what the fuck? That hurt!” Jaemin cursed as he glared down at Jeno.

“Jen, don't be rude.” Renjun kneeled down and put his hand on top of Jeno's pulling his hand away with a serious look on his face.

“What’s your problem?” Jaemin spat at Jeno.

“What's  _ my _ problem?” Jeno scoffed.

“Jen-” Renjun tried to calm Jeno down but it was to no avail.

“My problem is that you’re a spoiled fucking brat!” Jeno said as he threw the rag down and stood up, “You make me do all this shit for you, like getting the golf balls for you when you can fucking walk, and staying late because you're never on fucking time, and I can't say anything because you’re hot and rich and I don't want to lose my job!”

Jaemin looked up at him in shock before he shrunk in on himself.

“Am I really like that?” Jaemin asked, his eyes sad.

“Yeah, you are and its fucking annoying.” Jeno huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jeno, calm down.” Renjun put a hand on Jeno’s shoulder with disapproving eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin said in a soft voice, “Yeah, uh, I’m not too good at interacting with people outside of my friend group. I was raised to act a certain way and I wasn't sure how to act around you.” 

That was certainly wasn't what Jeno was expecting. Why was Jaemin being so...sweet?

“Please don't hate me,” Jaemin looked up with soft eyes, “I actually like you a whole lot, but I didn't know how to express it.”

Jeno  _ definitely _ wasn't expecting that. 

“Wait, like as in-” Jeno said before he was cut off by Jaemin.

“Like as in I want to take you out on a date.” Jaemin said with a firm nod.

“Jaemin, I have a boyfriend.” Jeno said as he put his arm around Renjun’s shoulders.

Jaemin looked Renjun up and down before smiling, “And?” He quirked an eyebrow and leaned back, his usual mischievous aura taking over, “I can handle both of you.”

 

///

 

Johnny didn't know what to expect when Ten dragged him outside of the garage, but he couldn't say he was unhappy about it.

“Your welcome, I just save you from the fight of the century.” Ten said as they walked down the sidewalk.

“What?” Johnny asked.

“Jeno hates Jaemin and he looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel, so your welcome for saving you.” Ten responded as Johnny breathed out a laugh.

“Thank you…” Johnny said, trailing off at the end, since he didn't know Ten’s name.

“Ten, my name is Ten.” He explained and JOhnny snorted.

“Like the number?” Johnny said, to which Ten scoffed.

“Yeah yeah, real funny.” He rolled his eyes as Johnny covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

“I'm Johnny.” He said looking down at Ten. And then his voice was caught in his throat. Back at the garage he never got a good look at Ten, but now that they were out, under the streetlights, he realised just how beautiful Ten was.

And Johnny just couldn't help but stare. He was almost desperate to capture the way shadows danced on Ten’s delicate features, he wanted to finalise this moment on canvas, but he didn't have that opportunity, so instead, he opted to burning the image into his corneas. His arms swang with eachstep, the muscles just underneath his pale skin moving like waves with each movement. His eyelashes were beautiful and illuminated under the yellow streetlights, and Johnny was in absolute awe.

“Fuck,” He whispered to himself.

“Hmm?” Ten hummed, looking up at Johnny in confusion, which only made matters worse. He apologised and they went on with their conversation, talking about anything and everything as they picked up the ice and made their way back to the garage. Right as they were about to get back, Johnny stopped in his tracks, forcing Ten to look back at him.

“Okay, I know this is weird but,” Johnny started, swallowing his nervousness and embarrassment, “I’m a painter, but I haven't been able to paint since…”  _ since Taeil left. _

“Uh, whatever, my point is- I know this is a bit creepy, but-” Johnny rambled on until Ten cut him off.

“Spit it out.” Ten giggled.

Johnny took in a deep breath, “Do you think you could model for me?”

Silence.

“What?!” Ten reeled back in surprise, “Why me? I’m not a model?”

“I don't know, you’re a dancer right?” Johnny guessed.

“How did you know?” Ten eyed Johnny suspiciously.

“There’s something about the way you move,” Johnny took a step forward, “You have a certain grace in the way you hold yourself that only dancers possess.” 

“Hmm.” Ten nodded.

“But, will you model for me?” Johnny asked, “I’ll pay you if you want, I just, haven't had inspiration like this in a while.

_ Since Taeil left. _

Ten sighed, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha they finally met!!  
> i hope you liked this chapter!! alot of things happened lol  
> lmk what you think!!


	4. Rook to Bishop 1

“Looks like you guys had quite the night,” Irene’s chimerical voice rang through the lounge as Jaemin, Johnny, Mark and Jungwoo came tumbling into the room, their exhausted legs collapsing their tired bodies onto the plush couches. Irene, Taeyong and Yuta gave each other knowing looks as they watched the four boys enter the room, _  Knight to king four. _

Mark was  _ exhausted, _  between getting up early, seeing his mother, going to the gala  _ and _  the whole ordeal at the garage, he was drained. He couldn't even think about getting up from the couch and going to his bed, and he was fully planning on spending the night there on the purple velvet sofa.

“Well, don't just sit there in silence! Someone  _ must _  tell me went down there.” Irene rolled her eyes and put her phone down, giving the boys a cold look, “Jungwoo, did you talk to anyone there?” There was a twinkle in her eye as she looked over at dear Jungwoo.

“Yes actually,” Jungwoo sat up with a grin on his face, “I talked to this guy...Yukhei,”

“And?” Irene pushed on.

“I got his number.” Jungwoo smiled sheepishly as Irene erupted into giggles.

“That's so fun!” She clapped her hands together, “Anything else happen?”

“I got a date.” Jaemin raised his hand, though his eyes were still shut.

Johnny scoffed and rolled his head to look over at Jaemin, “Shouldn't you be saying dates?”

“Yeah, okay it's with more than one person, but its  _ a _  date, not multiple dates,” Jaemin said before grinning, “At Least not yet.”

“I’m still so confused how you managed to swing that,” Mark snorted, “That Jeno kid used to hate you, yet somehow you got a date with both him  _ and _  his boyfriend.”

“Come on Mark,” Jaemin giggled as he snuggled into mark’s side, “I’m Na Jaemin, this should be expected.”

“He has a fair point,” Jungwoo laughed and sat up slightly.

“Is that all that happened?” Irene asked as she scanned the room, catching the way Johnny shrunk into the couch a bit. He didn't want to bring up Ten. He thought that just the mere mention of the boy’s name to Irene would be catastrophic, considering her past actions. He knew that she and the other boys liked to toy with other people’s lives, so he kept his mouth shut. He would tell them another time when the timing was better.

“Yup,” Johnny said carefully, “But that's not all that's happening tonight,” Johnny said with a glint in his eye and his heart dead set on ignoring Irene and her group of crows.

“And what are you hinting at?” Irene asked with a joyful grin on her face.

“Well it's my first time back here in ages, why don't we go out and party?” Johnny leaned forwards with an equally joyful smile, though just a bit of it was fake. He didn't really care for partying or clubbing but he thought it would be nice to let loose and forget about all his worries even if it was just for a little while.

It would get Irene off the topic of the mechanics and it would give him time to think about Ten later.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Yuta immediately perked up. If there was ever an opportunity to go party, Yuta was there,  _ without a doubt _ .

“Ugh, please no.” Mark groaned, “I’m exhausted, this has been such a long day.”

“Aww come on Mark!” Johnny edged him on, “For old times sake!”

Mark frowned but didn't say no, which made Jaemin grin and pull him up to stand, “Clubbing it is!” He said as he tucked Mark under his arm, “The Playground, right?”

“Of course, do we go anywhere else?” Taeyong said with a smirk as he slipped his Christian Louboutins on.

The Playground was their favourite club- not too much press but enough people that it wasn't boring. The club was relatively selective which meant that they weren't partying with nobodies. Just think of The Playground as a playground for the filthy rich and famous.

Mark didn't like that club, because he, as much as he hated to admit it, was a lightweight and the drinks there were so sugary and irresistible and Mark always found himself blackout drunk after just an hour there. On the worst nights he would wake up disoriented in someone else's bed but those were only the bad nights.

But that's why everyone liked that club so much. Because it was their one chance to take a break from being important figures. They were allowed to play around and get drunk off of something other than way too fancy wine. They were allowed to fuck around with people for means other than status.

“Shall we be off?” Irene said with a bright smile as he put on a shawl and gestured towards the door.

And the ride wasn't a long one. After piling into Mark’s limo, it took a solid ten minutes for them to get there, sipping on chardonnay to prepare their poor livers for the night about to come. Jaehyun and Sicheng were there waiting for them when they got to the club, standing just outside the roped doorway.

“Took you guys long enough,” Jaehyun said with a smirk as Taeyong wormed his way under his arm, putting a hand on his chest and looking up at the younger with his heart in his eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mark asked, too tired to bother filtering his words. Not that he had to either, they were at The Playground anyway.

“Taeyong texted us saying you were going partying,” Jaehyun answered easily, “And I never miss a party.”

“Okay that's enough talking, let’s get partyin-” Yuta started to say with his bright killer smile before he was cut off by someone in all black grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. There was a moment of silence and hesitance as a second hooded figure wrapped their arms around Yuta’s middle, squeezing the air out of him.

“What th- let go!” Sicheng stuttered before running up and trying to pry the person's hands away from Yuta, who was now being dragged away to a small car.

“Is no one going to help me??” Sicheng looked back at the group in confusion, snapping the boy’s out of their stupor and setting them off into action. Johnny was the first to move, running after Yuta and punching the man holding him. Jaehyun tried to help by pulling the man’s hood off, but it just revealed a black beanie.

And then the men stuffed Yuta in the car, promptly pulling off into the dimly lit streets of Seoul.

“What just happened?” Jaemin asked once the car was but a speck in the distance.

“I have no fucking clue,” Sicheng responded, still in shock, his eyebrows knitted in worry as he pulled out his phone to call the authorities.

“No no don't call the police!” Taeyong cut off, grabbing the phone away from Sicheng’s shaking fingers.

“What?! Yuta just got kidnapped!” Sicheng responded, absolutely flabbergasted that Taeyong  _ didn't _  want to call the police or any form of authority for that matter.

“Come on, Sicheng. It’s Yuta.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, “Let’s try his number first.”

Sure enough, on the third ring, Yuta picked up.

“Where the fuck are you?” Taeyong asked, obviously peeved, but happy that Yuta had even picked up.

_ “Well uh, You know how I snuck out of the house not too long ago?” _  Yuta asked, the smile evident through his voice.

“Yeah…”

“ _ My parents finally found me and sent some guys to take me back to the manor,”  _ Yuta explained sheepishly.

“Fuck, Yuta, you had Sicheng so worried he was shaking!” Taeyong sighed, earning a slap on the shoulder from a slightly embarrassed Sicheng.

_ “Aww my baby was worried? About me?” _  Yuta asked, adoration seeping through the phone.

“Fuck, you should've seen him.” Taeyong chuckled, “But I'm glad to know you’re safe and not dying the back of a van.”

“Though that would be ideal,” Sicheng muttered under his breath.

“We’ll be seeing you soon right?” Taeyong asked. There was no way to keep Yuta inside of the Nakamoto Manor for long. He always found a way out.

“ _ Of course,” _  Yuta responded with a grin that could easily be heard through the speaker, “ _ I’ll sneak out soon.” _

“I don't doubt that.” Taeyong snorted before hanging up, “I told you, he’s Yuta. He’s fine.”

“He ran away again, right?” Johnny asked, cocking his hip to one side.

“Yup,” Taeyong said with a nod as he pocketed his phone again.

“And his parents found out and had to drag him back?” Johnny continued.

“Would you expect anything else from Yuta Nakamoto?” Taeyong raised his eyebrows with a grin as he walked past Johnny to the entrance of the club.

“It would be foolish to expect anything else,” Johnny said under his breath as they all entered the club.

The Playground was still the same horrid club Mark remembered. Still just as loud with the flashing lights and dancing bodies. Mark visibly cringed as Johnny pulled him under his arm and dragged him into the club until they were at their usual lounging spot.

Jungwoo was the first to jump into the crowd, dragging Taeyong along, who pulled Jaehyun with him.  _ Typical _ . Mark sat on the couch with Jaemin while Johnny sauntered off to get them some sugary concoction that they would definitely regret when they were old and grey. And while Taeyong and Jaehyun danced and while Jungwoo kissed a stranger on the dance floor, Irene watched.

That's what she always did, she watched and sipped on her ridiculously expensive wine. Mark didn't want to know what she was planning, not that he even had the chance to ask because Johnny was handing them shots, his eyes bright and his grin wide as he urged Mark and Jaemin to drink them.

Let me lay down Mark’s personal rules for The Playground.

  1. Don't leave with strangers
  2. Don't let people take your photo
  3. Don't drink more than you can handle
  4. And never. Drink. What. Johnny. Gives. You.



And Mark had just broken rule number four usually led to him breaking all of the rules. It was always a trap, if he fell for Johnny (which was almost every single time) he would end up breaking at least two of the other rules. Mark knew he was gone the second the addictively sweet drink touched his tongue. The alcohol seared down his throat leaving a happy and warm feeling burning in his chest.

By the fourth drink, Mark was a goner.

He danced all night with Jaemin, their worries and stresses were gone, right outside the door while they gave their bodies to the music. Jaemin was laughing loud and high-pitched, his smile bright as his giggles echoed against the walls, refusing to be drowned out by the much too loud music. Johnny was smiling to himself on a bar stool watching his friends dance the night away, because he was just glad to be around them again.

France was cool and all, but he was so terribly bored there. He hardly made any friends there and the closest he ever got to someone was the off one night stand, but he only had those when he was really lonely and needing someone. But now he was back in Seoul, his  _ home _  with all his friends.

Now if only Taeil was back.

His heart wrenched just a bit and he visibly flinched before calming himself and taking another sip from his way too sweet cocktail and relaxing back into the dingy wood. Irene took a sip from her glass taking a mental note before looking back over to the dance floor.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were long gone, probably hooking up in the bathrooms or in the backseat of a taxi car, which wouldn't be too much of a surprise, since everyone was used to that. Jungwoo was a bit busy, well if you would call a  _ bit busy _  being pressed up against the wall by a stranger. Irene was envious of Jungwoo’s obviously skill for seduction. It was a delicate art but he had mastered it. He knew how to have all the girls and boys fawning over him after a single bat of his eye and he knew how to get someone into his bed in under five minutes.

And he was well on his way to that.

Irene finished her drink about the same time Jungwoo left the club with his latest hook up and she set her cup down right as Johnny left, calling a driver for Mark and Jaemin who were much too drunk to do that on their own. He bid Irene farewell with a wave over the shoulder as he helped the giggling mark and Jaemin into their car.

Irene tapped her Swarovski studded Rolex once, and then twice before smiling to herself, her red-tinted lips twisting as she thought, _  this sounds like wonderful fun. _

  
  


***

Jungwoo woke up to forty-nine missed calls.

His eyebrows twisted into confusion as he looked down at the unfamiliar numbers, and unfamiliar phone background and unfamiliar...phone. Then his head pounded in agony right in time with the phones dinging, signifying another text. Groaning, he turned off the phone and threw it down onto the floor, hitting the soft carpet with a quiet  _ thump _ . Jungwoo’s head was twisting and turning, and each move each  _ blink _  was pure  _ hell _  so once the stupid unfamiliar phone was out of his hand he flopped back onto his way too big bed.

His way too big bed that he wasn't alone in. It took him a couple seconds to figure out that the heat next to him was from an actual living person and not a pillow as he had originally thought. It wasn't until the person’s eyes fluttered open, a smile gracing the persons face, that Jungwoo put two and two together.  _ Fuck, we went to The Playground last night. So that phone was his phone was not mine. _  And as he remembered the night before and the dull ache in his hips he realised exactly why this person was in this bed at this terribly early hour (it was well into the afternoon but Jungwoo didn't sleep until six in the morning).

Jungwoo wasn't rude so he indulged the stranger in a few good morning kisses before politely smiling and turning onto his side to check  _ his _  phone, finding four missed texts.

Two from Irene and Two from an unknown number.

**Irene**

**10:56am**

_ Call me _

_ It’s super important!! _

**Unknown Number**

**12:01am**

_ Hi!! _

_ Uh I guess I’ll be over in two hours? _

Jungwoo stared at his phone in confusion before going to speed-dial and calling Irene to get some answers for the very very peculiar situation.

“Good morning!” Irene’s shrill voice rang through the speakers, making Jungwoo cringe and pull the phone away from his ear. He turned the volume down considerably after that.

“Yeah yeah good morning.” Jungwoo’s voice was hoarse and rough.  _ Probably from last night...probably because of that stranger in my bed. _

“Aw sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Irene cooed before giggling lightly, “Or maybe someone was sucking on the wrong lollipop last night.”

Jungwoo flushed before clearing his throat, “Okay Irene, what happened last night? Who is in my bed, and why did you need me to call you?” Jungwoo whispered the part about the mystery man in his bed, he didn't want the man to get upset, “And why the fuck is some unknown person coming to my house in…” Jungwoo checked his watch, “13 minutes?”

“Oh, that's easy!” She said joyfully, “Last night we went to the club, and while you were busy with Xiao DeJun, you got a text from that guy from the garage... Yukhei I think? And well obviously you were a bit tongue-tied, both metaphorically and physically, so I thought I’d help you out!”

“Okay, so why is he coming to my house?” Jungwoo squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his aching temples.

“Well, I set you up on a date with him! That's actually what I wanted to call you about, I told him you would be ready at two, so you might want to think about getting dressed sometime soon if you aren't already.” Irene responded with an amused lilt in her voice. Jungwoo blinked once, flicked his wrist to check the time on his Rolex before his heart sank.

1:49pm

He had about eleven minutes to get dressed and presentable. Oh, and get the man out of his bed. Jungwoo took a deep breath in before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and stepping onto his fur carpet, pushing the closet doors open with a little bit too much force, but he didn't have time to think about that right now. He grabbed the first clothes he could find,  black skinny jeans and a white silk button down. He figured it wouldn't take that much to impress Yukhei, so he didn't need to pull out all the stops quite yet.

It took him about seven minutes to get dressed, clean and to get the stench of alcohol out of his mouth. Now for the man in the bed, Xiao Dejun,  _ His name sounds like a perfume. _  Jungwoo grinned as he walked into the bedroom, swaying his hips just a little bit while he whispered to himself.

“Bring it on, perfume boy.”

“Sorry?” The boy perked up, his eyes wide an inquiring. But Jungwoo didn't give him an answer, he just leaned down and locked their lips. Now you see, Jungwoo didn't need to ask for permission, he was  _ Kim Jungwoo _ . He also didn't chase, he made other people chase, it was just, his thing. So he slightly pulled away so that Xiao Dejun would chase, chase his lips until he was standing.

And It was an honour to kiss Kim Jungwoo because his lips were  _ coveted _ . Kim Jungwoo was art and he knew it, so that's why he tactfully pulled away, never pushing so that Xiao Dejun would chase, and chase his lips until they were at the front door, Jungwoo reaching behind the boy to unlock the door without breaking the kiss.

Then he pulled away, not giving the perfume boy a chance to chase as he smiled and gently pushed him out the door, “I hope you don't mind, but I have guests coming over. I’ll see you later, Dejun.”

The Jungwoo gave him the sweetest of smiles and shut the door in his face. He immediately sighed and slouched, trekking over to his couch in the hopes of disappear into the leather to get some rest since his head was still pounding out of his skull, but said hopes were dashed when his doorbell rang. Groaning, Jungwoo pushed himself away from the comfort of his couch and walked up to the door, running a hand through his hair to fix the mess Xiao Dejun had left while using his free hand to pull his shirt back onto his shoulder and unbutton just three buttons of his silk blouse.

_ Anything less would be prudish and anything more would just be untasteful, _  Irene’s voice rang through his head as he put his hand on the silver doorknob and took a deep breath in.

“Hi!” Jungwoo said in a bright voice as he pulled the door open, revealing a very flustered Yukhei. The tips of his ears flushed red as he looked at Jungwoo, making Jungwoo grin just a bit.

“Hey,” Yukhei smiled back before taking a deep breath in to calm himself.

_ Cute, _  Jungwoo thought,  _ This should be fun. _

***

**_A/N_ ** _ this is set earlier in the morning before Jungwoo wakes up! Sorry for any confusion!! _

“He said  _ what? _ ” Ten asked, his eyes wide as saucers as Jeno spoke.

“He said and I quote, ‘I can handle the both of you.’,” Jeno said, leaning back into the black office chair he had pulled into the middle of the garage.

It was the morning after the night where their worlds clashed- socialite and mechanic, and  _ boy _  was it quite the event. Yukhei got Jungwoo’s number, Donghyuck almost got kissed, Ten became a model and Jeno was asked on a date- well rather, Jeno  _ and _  Renjun were asked on a date with the one and only Na Jaemin. He was practically notorious at this point with Jeno’s constant angry ramblings and his bold confession the night before.

This confession was exactly why Jeno was sat in the middle of the garage dramatically retelling the night to Ten- who had missed the proceedings of the night because he was out withJohnnyy, and Park Jisung, another mechanic who had been out doing a job in Buan.

“Well, what did you guys say?” Ten asked, leaning forwards in earnest, curiosity dancing across his cat-like features.

“We told him we needed time to think about it,” Jeno said as he took a sip from his coffee.

“Have you?” Jisung asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

“I think we might like… give him a chance as friends first because we don't know him that well and Renjun just met him.” Jeno put down his mug as he gauged his friends' reactions, surprised to see pleased looks on their faces.

“That's nice! I think being his friend first or giving him like a trial run is the best way to do it.” Ten said with a grin as he leaned his head on his hands.

Jeno smiled back, “I was thinking that,”

And then they were interrupted by Yukhei bursting into the room, phone in one hand and a bright smile on his face, “Guys! You’ll never believe what happened this morning!!”

Donghyuck sighed and looked up from the car he was working on, “What happened?” He asked as Jeno, Ten and Jisung went back to their talk.

“Well, last night after all the rich kids left I went home and slept but then around 5am I got a text from Jungwoo!” Yukhei spoke animatedly as he sat down in a chair, sitting on top of his hands.

“Oh? And what did it say?” Donghyuck asked as he eyed the engine of the car, trying to figure out what was the issue.

“He asked me to come to his house today! Like he gave me his address and everything!” Yukhei grinned wide, ear to ear as he rocked onto his hands and back onto the stool like a kid.

“How’d you get his number in the first place?” Ten piped in, breaking his conversation with Jeno temporarily as Donghyuck picked up his wrench and started screwing in a loose bolt.

“Last night when we were in the office he put a piece of paper with his number in my back pocket,” Yukhei giggled at the end as Ten nodded and went back to talking to Jeno.

“He touched my butt, Donghyuck,” Yukhei said with a stupid grin, bracing his weight on his palms as he leaned forward in his stool.

“I know, Yukhei,” Donghyuck said without looking up from the engine work, pulling his bottom lip into his teeth as he screwed in a particularly stubborn bolt.

“I wanna touch  _ his _  butt, Donghyuck,” Yukhei said making Donghyuck sigh and give up on his stupid wrench, spinning around to look at Yukhei with exasperation evident in his eyes.

“Well, now you’ve got the chance to!” Donghyuck said with a (fake) grin.

“Yeah, but what if I mess it up?” Yukhei sighed because as much as he liked to think of himself as The Wong Yukhei who was flirty and cool under pressure, he wasn't. He froze up whenever someone he was remotely interested in so much as looked at him. Butt groping would have to come later, once Yukhei learned the delicate art of seduction.

Donghyuck sighed, “As you know Yukhei, there's a deli-”

“Yeah yeah I know, ‘a delicate art to seduction’ but I can't! I'm not smooth like you or cool like Jeno or snarky like Renjun i'm just… Yukhei.” Yukhei cut in, rambling a little bit before sighing and slouching. Donghyuck frowned and put down his wrench, tearing himself away from Mark’s Cadillac to give his poor friend a pep talk.

“Yeah, you’re Yukhei, the idiot.” Donghyuck said, taking Yukhei’s chin with his fingers, giggling just a bit when Yukhei pouted, “You’re an idiot because you think you aren't smooth, or cool or snarky.”

“Yukhei, you’re way better than the rest of us, You’re goofy and likeable and hot, but you’re also so much more than that and Jungwoo would be stupid to not realise that,” Donghyuck said, his eyes softening as he offered his friend a warm smile.

“But he's Kim Jungwoo-”

“I don't care who he is, all I care about is that you’re Wong Yukhei, the idiot who somehow managed to burn soup, but damn I'd be lying if I said you weren't the best catch. You’re too kind for your own good and you're smooth like glass, cool as ice and snarky as a fucking fox. Jungwoo would be the real idiot if he  _ didn't _  fall for you.” Donghyuck said with a chuckle as Yukhei took in a deep breath, puffed his chest out and nodded.

“Just be bold Yukhei,” Donghyuck said with a smirk, “Bold as a sailor.”

“You're right, I just need to be bold,” Yukhei stood up with a flourish.

“And be yourself,” Donghyuck added on with a quirk of his eyebrow, “Be yourself and you’ll have Jungwoo tripping over his Louboutins.”

“Be me, but bold. Got it.” He gave a firm nod before grabbing his coat off the coat hanger in the corner of the garage and reaching for the doorknob.

“Oh, Hyuck!” Yukhei spun around, Donghyuck turning over his shoulder to look at Yukhei with interest, “Thank you! You’re the best friend ever, I owe you a meal!”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Donghyuck grinned and then Yukhei was out the door getting into his black beetle Volkswagen.

He sat down and put the keys ignition, taking in a deep breath to steady himself before pulling onto the main roads down into the heart of the city, to the address jungwoo had sent him earlier.

_ I got this. I got this. I got this. _

 

He definitely,  _ didn't _ got this.

Yukhei realised that as Jungwoo opened the door up, his eyes shining in the morning light streaming in from his huge windows and his grin wide as he beckoned for Yukhei to come inside.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Yukhei asked as he sat down at the barstool at the kitchen island. Jungwoo seemed to be slightly out of breath and his hair was a bit messy.

“Hmm, no you're fine, I just got back from… a meeting for a...perfume ad I'm going to be in!” He said blinking furiously as he started making some tea, and if Yukhei noticed the way Jungwoo slipped a pain med into his mouth, he definitely didn't say anything.

“So Yukhei,” Jungwoo said with an irresistible grin as he slid into the chair next Yukhei, “What do you want to do today?”

The sly smile on Jungwoo’s face was absolutely gorgeous, the lilt in his tone, the sparkle in his eye and the way his hair fell into his face was just  _ beautiful. _ So beautiful that Yukhei temporarily forgot that Jungwoo had even asked him a question, too caught up in just admiring the boy in front of him.

Then he realised he didn't have a plan. He just came over to Jungwoo’s house so that he could see the boy again, he didn't actually think about what they would do.

“I don't know, what do you want to do?” Yukhei shrugged before taking a sip from his tea, keeping his hands around the warmth of the mug.

“I want you to choose.” Jungwoo said firmly but with a soft smile on his face, “We can do whatever you want today,” He grinned sweetly though his eyes held a certain darkness that Yukhei couldn't quite figure out.

_ Be bold, Yukhei. _

“I have an idea,” Yukhei said with a grin.

_ Be bold. _

  
  


***

 

“I mean are the handcuffs really necessary?” Yuta asked as he twisted his wrists in the tightly bound cuffs before looking up at his exasperated aunt and uncle, “It just kinda seems like overkill at this point.”

Yuta knew this room well, the living room on the Nakamoto estate where his uncle and aunt would always try to talk some sense into him, even though they knew it would never work. He knew the horribly boring talk his aunt and uncle were going to give him by  _ heart _ and it was so annoying since he was looking forward to going to The Playground and getting drunk, partying and possibly getting laid. But instead, there he was, on the leather couch of the estate with a zebra rug underneath his feet and two glaring sets of eyes on him.

His aunt sighed, “Well if you wouldn't make such a habit of running away from the estate then we wouldn't have to.” 

“Well if you guys made it fun for me to stay then maybe I wouldn't have to run away all the time.” Yuta said before looking down at his cuffs, “Though, these cuffs were a step in the right direction. I mean where did you even get them?” He grinned, “Switching it up in the bedroom are we?”

His aunt and uncle were left gaping.

“Well I love to hear that you guys are keeping it fun and fresh, but I don't know if I have to be dragged into all this,” Yuta frowned, looking up at his aunt with big eyes, “So why don't you just take these off and let me go, and you two can just have your fun with them!”

“Yuta.” His uncle warned, but Yuta didn't listen to warnings.

“I’m sorry, uncle, but I don't know if I want to witness this. I mean good for you and all but, no offence dear uncle, you're old I mean how do you get it up-” 

“Yuta.” His uncle said, louder this time with a stern expression, “That's enough.”

“You should be glad we don't tell your parents about your running away.” His aunt frowned.

“Well that's only because you don't want them finding out,” Yuta said with a shrug, finding secret pleasure in the way his aunt and uncle uncomfortable shifted. It was common knowledge that Yuta had been left to his aunt and uncle in Korea after being kicked out of the Japan estate. It was also common knowledge that his aunt and uncle were being paid  _ millions _ upon  _ millions _ of won to keep Yuta locked up in Korea until he finally found his wit and was responsible enough to take on the company.

Though if Yuta kept maturing at this rate, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

“You’re uncle and I are thinking of sending you abroad to finish your studies.” His aunt said with her already thin lips set in a line.

Yuta grinned and leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the couch, “Send me abroad,” He said with happiness in his voice before leaning forwards again, “But not to the U.S.,”

“The only two words I know are,” Yuta looked at his aunt, “Love,” he looked at his uncle, “And sex.”

“S. E. X.” He emphasised each letter, enunciating each letter in English so that he could fully get his point across.

He leaned back again, “And that's all I’ll probably do there.”

  
  


***

“Hey! Watch the Gucci!” Yuta yelled as one of the guards threw him into his room, his body tumbling to the plush carpet with an  _ oomf. _

“At least take off the handcuffs!” Yuta called right as the door slammed shut and he was left staring at the cherry wood angrily. Yuta frowned as he stood up (not without a struggle) and walked over to his big bed, flopping down onto the cushy duvet and glaring at the ceiling. The ceiling never did him any wrong but Yuta had nothing else to take his anger out on so instead he just stared up at the marble in disdain. He was angry, beyond angry. He had been looking forward to going to The Playground and partying with his friends, having some nice drinks and obviously getting laid, but instead, he was stuck on the estate.

And sneaking out of the estate was hard but escaping Yuta’s bedroom was nearly impossible. The doors had been locked from the outside,  _ four different locks, _ and the windows were shuttered and locked with a key that only the maids owned. Impossible to escape.

But nothing was impossible for Yuta.

From outside the shuttered windows, he heard a faint rustle, like someone was watering the plants right outside his room, and Yuta got an idea. He grinned and pushed himself off the bed, shuffling over to the window, running through his brain to figure out who was on gardening duty that day.

Chengxiao.  _ Easy _ .

He called through the window to her, easily persuading her to unlock the shutters and talk to him. And then all it took as a little sweet talk and a little kiss and he had her forgetting that she had just opened up the window for Yuta. 

And when she left, she left the window open, making it easy for Yuta to slip out and escape the estate unnoticed. 

Now all he had to do was get the handcuffs off.

***

Mark had grown to look forwards to Donghyuck’s good morning texts. He would send a selfie with the car and sweet good morning message  _ just _ dancing the line between friendship and something else. He had grown fond of the way Donghyuck overused exclamation marks and commas to the point where it was almost comical and on this morning, with his head pounding in his skull he was  _ especially _ looking forward to his morning text.

“Morning baby,” Jaemin said in a sweet voice as he rolled over and enveloped Mark in a hug, the latter groaning and trying to push the boy off. After their wild night/morning at The Playground, they left the club together, Johnny sending them in a cab to Mark’s apartment. Johnny, bless his soul, managed to get the two boys into bed without too much of a fuss and they slept like babies until they woke up at around four pm.

“Get off me!” Mark said, his voice far too raspy for it to be normal. He pushed Jaemin off and reached for his phone, blinking through the brightness of the room and the cellphone to see if he got a text from Donghyuck.

**Donghyuck:**

**4:35pm**

_ Your car should be ready tomorrow. _

No exclamation marks, just a firm period.

Mark had almost forgotten that it wouldn't take forever for his car to get fixed, he had almost forgotten that eventually, he wouldn't have a reason to see Donghyuck anymore. At moment he was using his car as an excuse to see Donghyuck every week, but tomorrow that would be gone.

But across the town, in his little rooftop apartment, Donghyuck was sitting in bed look at his phone and biting his nail.

_ Be bold, Donghyuck. _ He thought as he read over his text.

“ _ You can take me out to a proper dinner as thanks after!!!” _

He never hit send.

Bold, but not bold enough.

  
  


***

Yukhei took Jungwoo out for the day, a movie- in which he somehow mustered up the strength to hold Jungwoo’s hand (he didn't let go until the end of their 'date'), he brought Jungwoo to his favourite restaurant- a lounge in one of the small alleyways of Seoul called the Cosy Club, and while Jungwoo loved his fancy restaurants with dress codes and expensive steak, he quite liked the restaurant and after that Yukhei took them for a walk down the Han river. 

Once Yukhei calmed down, conversation flowed quite easily between them and he soon enough he was flirting and teasing, surprising Jungwoo greatly. They walked down the riverside, hand in hand while Jungwoo laughed at whatever crazy story Yukhei was telling. It was easy between them, surprisingly so. 

And then they slowly stopped, looking over at the twinkling skyscrapers reflecting on the river. But Yukhei was hardly looking at the view, instead, he was looking at Jungwoo, admiring his soft eyes that always had a mischievous glint, his swooping eyelashes and his  _ beautiful _ lips. Jungwoo looked over at Yukhei looking him right in the eyes before glancing down at the boy’s lips and smiling just a bit. And then they were leaning in until their faces were just inches apart and Yukhei’s breath was swirling on Jungwoo’s pretty lips, making the latter sigh in want. 

But then, Yukhei leaned in further, to whisper in Jungwoo’s ear,

_ “I don't kiss on the first date,” _ Yukhei said, his lips just brushing the shell of Jungwoo’s ear making the older shiver slightly. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the space just below Jungwoo’s ear, so gentle that Jungwoo would've likely missed it if he wasn't so hyper-focused on Yukhei’s every movement. 

And then Yukhei was gone, his hands were leaving Jungwoo’s hands and his beautiful luscious lips were pulling away, twisting into a deliciously evil smile as his eyes danced with mischief.

“Wh- you can't do that!” Jungwoo protested, lacing his fingers around the back of Yukhei’s neck and pulling him closer, making the mechanic burst into a flurry of giggles, “Don't just leave me hanging like that!”

Jungwoo was smiling and laughing  _ freely _ with Yukhei. His heart was high, flying higher than any cloud or skyscraper. It was the first time he felt like this, the first time since when his father taught him how to ride a bike when he was six. The first time since he jumped off a waterfall in the Maldives, free falling into the blue ocean. 

It was both those feelings combined, the uncertainty from trying something new, something so out of his comfort zone and the adrenaline pumping through his veins due to his heart free falling in his chest.

“No can do, Sugar,” Yukhei said warmly as he tucked a lock of hair behind Jungwoo’s pink-tinted ears.

“Next time?” Yukhei asked as he stepped away, holding his hand out for Jungwoo to hold, an uncertainty of his own swirling in his eyes.

Jungwoo looked at his open  _ inviting, _ hand, before looking back up at Yukhei. The soft expression on his face mixed with the smile playing on his features was just too hard to resist and Jungwoo just couldn't help but intertwine their fingers.

Intertwining their fates without even realising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wait is over!!  
> this chapter took so so long to write!!  
> i actually left a hint for my next fic in this,,tell me if you think you found it!!  
> as usual leave a comment letting me know what you thought abt the chapter!!


	5. Pawn to Rook 2

Na Jaemin did not get nervous.

He was Na Jaemin after all, he did not get nervous or stressed or anything like that. He was calm, collected and  _ flirty _ . He knew how to make other people nervous. It was his speciality. Yet here he was, nervously tapping his fingers on the leather of his Rolls Royce, his driver giving him anxious looks through the window. Jaemin knew that he looked nervous and overall not okay, so he rolled up the partition and buried his hands in his face.

Na Jaemin was nervous because he was on his way to the golf course, about to see Lee Jeno, and ultimately get rejected.

He knew that he needed to work on his filter, but when he saw Jeno looking so cute and frustrated, and when he saw Huang Renjun  _ Huang Renjun, _ the boyfriend of Jeno, standing there looking so worried, Jaemin just  _ had  _ to know more about them. Then his running mouth got the best of him and he spilled the words,  _ I can handle both of you _ . 

It wasn't far from the truth, but it _definitely_ is not the first thing you say to the cute boys you just met. That's what made Jaemin so sad, the fact that he had known Jeno for long, but did not know anything about him. He didn't even know that he  _ had _ a boyfriend. And that boyfriend,  _ Huang Renjun _ , God, Jaemin was practically begging to get to know them.

Jaemin had been in polyamorous relationships before,  _ he just didn't understand why you would only have one partner when you could have two or three, s _ o the whole concept wasn’t foreign to him, but he knew that the other two definitely were not accepting of it. They were happy in their relationship and there was no need to add another person to the mix, so why date Jaemin?

He knew he was destined for rejection.

At the golf course, Jeno was anxiously pacing in front of the country club entrance, phone pressed to his ear, awaiting Jaemin’s arrival.

“Jun, are you sure?” Jeno said into the phone, temporarily taking his hand from his mouth to speak.

_ “Yes I’m sure,” _ Renjun answered, his slightly amused voice ringing through the speaker.

“But-” Jeno started before he was cut off by Renjun chuckling.

_ “Babe, calm down. I told you I’m okay with this. You obviously like Jaemin and that's okay, I’m okay with that, and I’m also okay with getting to know him better.” _

“But-” Jeno sighed, but he was once again, cut off by Renjun.

_ “No buts Jeno. I want to try this, and I know that you want to as well. Okay? It’s worth a shot, and you know that. _ ” Renjun said, his voice filling Jeno with a sense of peace.

_ It’s worth a shot, _ Jeno thought to himself before taking a deep breath, catching sight of Jaemin’s Rolls Royce in the corner of his eye.

“I gotta go, he’s coming,” Jeno said, fumbling with the phone a bit.

_ “Okay, don't forget what I said, okay?” _ Renun said, before hanging up and leaving poor Jeno alone with Jaemin. The former took in a deep breath and put his phone in his pocket before fixing his collar.

Jaemin did the same inside his car before using all his courage to step outside. And then they made eye contact, Jaemin looking at Jeno with everything but confidence which caught the latter off guard. He cleared his throat and swung Jaemin’s golf caddy onto his back before mumbling, “Let’s go.”

Jaemin was a bit taken aback at first, but Jeno’s statement only confirmed his suspicions: he was getting rejected. Jaemin lowered his head and nodded, following Jeno to the golf cart. 

“Can you just get it over with?” Jaemin snapped, though there was no bite behind his words as Jeno drove them down the golf course. The latter looked at Jaemin confused, even more puzzled when he noticed the sad, and almost defeated look on Jaemin’s face.

“What?” Jeno asked, stopping the cart so he could fully look at Jaemin.

“The rejection. Get it over with.” Jaemin said, this time a bit more forcefully.

“Huh? what rejection- ohh,” Jeno started to ask before he realised what Jaemin was getting at. He smiled to himself as he sat up straighter and turned to face Jaemin.

“Me and Renjun talked, and we decided that we should try things out slowly at first,” Jeno said, making Jaemin blink in confusion.

“I mean you hardly know us, it wouldn't make sense for us to date if I don't even know what your favourite colour is,” Jeno said, tacking on a smile at the end to make Jaemin feel just a little bit better.

The boy gaped, “Wait really?” Jaemin shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wide as saucers.

“Yeah, so if you’re up to it, you have a date with Renjun tomorrow,” Jeno said, his eyes whimsical as Jaemin gasped.

“Of course!” Jaemin grinned, nodding enthusiastically as Jeno chuckled.

“And for the record,” Jeno said, leaning in just a little bit, “My favourite colour is red.”

Jaemin smiled as Jeno put the cart back into motion and drove them down the golf course hills.

  
  


***

  
  


Mark woke up that morning with an uneasy feeling settling deep within his gut. 

He wasn't sick, he wasn't hungover, he was just upset. Why? Because today he was getting his car back from Donghyuck. Now, you think one would be overjoyed at the prospect of getting their car back after weeks of waiting for repair, but Mark was  _ not _ happy. Not one bit.

Because getting his car back would mean no more seeing Donghyuck’s face every morning through text, and it would mean no more evening “dates” in the garage eating takeout and laughing.

But there was also nothing he could do, so he was forced to get into his driver’s car and make the drive to the garage.

“I sorted things out with Jaemin!” Jeno announced as he walked into the garage, a wide smile on his face. The smile fell a bit when he saw Donghyuck pacing around while anxiously biting his nails.

“That's good!” Renjun said, walking over to Jeno and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“What's wrong with Hyuck?” Jeno asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Mark is on his way here to get his car back,” Renjun explained, making Jeno nod in understanding. And at that moment, Jeno caught sight of Mark’s car pulling into the dirt parking lot just outside, since the garage was wide open. 

To Donghyuck, it was almost painful to have to watch Mark walk from his car to the garage, since he could see the sad smile on his face. He could see the way his shoulders were hunched just a bit, and he could see that the boy was playing with his hands behind his back.

“Hey,” Mark whispered once he got there, to which Donghyuck smiled and led him over to the office.

The worst part was that it didn't take that long for them to sort out the payment and things like that, and in the span of ten minutes, Mark was sat in the car ready to leave. He so desperately wished he could say something to stop the whole thing, maybe ask Donghyuck on a date or just do  _ something _ so they wouldn't be forced to end this weird bond they had, but he just couldn't find the words. And Donghyuck was struggling with the same thing.

Donghyuck was on some sort of auto-pilot because he was going through the motions, making Mark sign the documents but in his mind, he was screaming at himself to do  _ something _ but he just couldn't. He was just stuck inside his head watching Mark leave his life.

So, without further incident, Mark put the key in the ignition and looked back at Donghyuck with a painful smile, the latter waving before Mark pulled away.

“God, If I wasn't such an idiot, I would have dragged the rebuilding process out more,” Donghyuck sighed once Mark turned the corner. Jisung frowned and walked over.

“Hyuck, you can take the rest of the day off if you want. You just finished that big project so you can take a break and stuff,” Jisung suggested, as he took a seat on the picnic table across from Donghyuck.

“No Sung, it’s okay,” Donghyuck said as he pushed his hair out of his face, “He was just a customer, nothing else.” Donghyuck nodded firmly before disappearing into the office.

_ Just a customer he was hung up on. _

 

***

 

Ten wasn't at the garage.

Ten loved the garage, it was his place to relax and take a break and fix some cars. Easy. He liked the chill atmosphere and whenever he wasn't feeling up to working, he could easily step back and take a nap or gossip with Renjun. It was his favourite place to be, well, second favourite.

His favourite place was the dance studio down the road.

But he wasn't at either of those places, he was at a fancy dance studio in the centre of Seoul with Johnny, the renowned painter of the Seo’s family. His artwork was well-known and he was thought of as a prodigy of sorts since he was so young and  _ so  _ talented.

And he had asked Ten to model for him.  _ Ten _ of all people. The short mechanic who loved making dirty jokes and hated his nose and had a shit knee that made it hard to dance after three hours. 

“Are you sure you want me to model for you?” Ten sighed as he walked up to Johnny, who was setting his paints up on the small table next to his easel.

Johnny looked up at Ten, seeing the uncertainty and nervousness written all over his face and smiled softly, “I’m positive.”

“I don't even know how to model!” Ten raised his voice just a bit.

“It’s okay-”

“Why me? You're friends with tons of models, why me of all people?” Ten asked, his shoulders slumped a bit. Johnny was good at reading people and right now, insecurity and resistance were written all over Ten.

Johnny sighed and stepped around his easel, walking up to Ten until they were a mere step apart. He brought his hand up until his knuckles were just brushing Ten’s cheekbone before gently dragging his fingertips down Ten’s face and tilting his chin up, “Because I want you.”

Ten froze and his beautiful eyes widened as his lips parted slightly, “Okay,” He whispered out. Johnny smiled and stepped back behind his easel.

“So what do you want me to do?” Ten asked, still a bit out of it, due to Johnny’s bold actions.

“Just dance for me and I’ll come up with something,” Johnny said, and Ten nodded, shuffling over to the speaker to set his phone up. As he was doing so, there was a fluttering feeling in his chest making his hands shake just a bit. He was nervous, but the second he pressed play on the music, he calmed.

He let the music enter his body, sliding his eyes shut as he listened to the familiar melody. And then he was dancing, gliding across the smooth wood of the dance studio with such a practised ease that only came with years of dancing. Even Johnny knew that. He knew from just looking at Ten’s body, his stature and the way that he was moving right now, that he was skilled, more skilled than any dancer he had ever seen perform.

Watching Ten dance filled Johnny with such light feeling, his chest felt light, his hands felt light, his  _ heart _ felt light, and it hadn't felt that way since Taeil had left. Ten danced like he controlled the music like the music was obeying his every move, and it was  _ gorgeous. _

Once the music stopped, Johnny grinned and stepped around the easel, walking over to where Ten was stood in the middle of the studio.

“Since it's your first time modelling, do you want me to pose you?” Johnny asked with a soft testing voice, and Ten hesitated for a second before slowly nodding.

Johnny gave him a firm nod before stepping forwards and gently grabbing Ten’s hand and guiding it upwards until his arm was in a loose crescent. Letting his fingers trail over Ten’s blazing skin, Johnny posed the other arm the same way, but lower and slightly more stretched out. He brought his hand down the dancers back, letting the boy arch into his touch with a soft exhale.

“Fourth position, please?” Johnny said softly, his voice every so slightly raspy as Ten blinked before moving his feet into the position. Johnny brought his thumb against the boy’s jawline before hooking his fingers on his chin and tilting his head up and to the side, “Perfect.”

Johnny stepped away, and if he saw the faint blush on Ten’s cheeks, then he didn't mention it. 

Johnny was so genuinely happy  _ for once _ because for the first time in ages he had inspiration. Because for the first time in ages when he brought his brush across the canvas, it didn't seem like a chore. Because for the first time in ages painting was not a burden. He  _ wanted _ to paint Ten, he wanted to paint him in beautiful colours even though they would never equate to his natural beauty. For the first time in ages, he had  _ inspiration. _

For the first time since Taeil left.   
  


***

 

“I still can't believe they're giving me a chance,” Jaemin grinned as he plopped down onto the purple velvet couch next to a sulking Mark Lee. Almost all of their friends were up in Mark’s loft- well as many friends they could have without a fight breaking out. Taeyong was on the loveseat with Irene, and Sicheng was sitting across from Kun, creating a slightly awkward atmosphere that Jaemin was willing to lighten.

“What happened?” Irene asked as she pulled out her mirror and fixed her lipstick.

Jaemin smiled and sat up looking over at Irene in earnest, “Renjun and Jaemin are giving me a chance!”

“I thought you already had a date with them?” Taeyong asked as he slung his arm around Irene’s shoulders.

“Well, maybe I stretched the truth just a little bit,” Jaemin shrugged sheepishly as he sunk back into the couch.

“And what about you Mark?” Irene asked as she snapped her mirror shut and gave Mark a smile, “How is your star-crossed romance going?”

Mark frowned and curled in on himself.

“Oops, sensitive topic?” Irene asked, her eyes wide as she looked over at Jaemin who sighed and nodded.

“His car got fixed today and now he's sad because he has no reason to see him.” Jaemin whisper-yelled, earning a kick in the shins from a scowling Mark.

“Ohhh, I get it now,” Irene nodded in understanding.

“Mark?” A soft melodic voice called from downstairs, making Mark immediately perk up.

“Mum!” He yelled back, jumping out of his couch and running downstairs.

“Aw, that's cute, don't you think?” Jaemin grinned as he watched the smile come back to Mark.

“Adorable,” Irene smiled.

And then a silence befell them again as Sicheng glared at Kun.

“Oh my god! What is wrong? Did I do something?” Kun finally snapped after ten minutes of Sicheng's death glare.

“This isn't going to end well,” Irene whispered to Taeyong who breathed out a laugh and nodded back.

Sicheng sent Irene and Taeyong a glare making them giggle and get up to sit in the farthest corner of the room to give them some sort of space for the argument about to unfold.

“Kun, I know what you did over the summer,” Sicheng started, making Kun’s eyes widened and his heart drop.

“Wait what-” Kun stood up and walked towards Sicheng.

“Irene told me,” Sicheng sighed as he stood up and stood in front of Kun.

Kun went silent, unsure of what to say. He didn't know he if should apologise, or beg for forgiveness. He wasn't too keen on the first one since he didn't feel bad about his not-so-secret romance, but he also didn't want to ruin his relationship with Sicheng.

“But you love  _ me _ , right?” Sicheng asked, his eyes shining with desperation making Kun go soft.

“Yes, I do.” Kun nodded.

“Say it.”

“I love you, Sicheng,” Kun said, but for some reason, it just sounded fake to Sicheng’s ears. He ignored the feeling.

“I forgive you,” Sicheng said, making Kun twist his eyebrows in confusion.

“What? Really?” Kun asked as Sicheng nodded.

“Yeah, because you love me,” Sicheng said with a small smile.

_ But he couldn't help but think about what Yuta would think. _

“Mark,” Mark’s mother sighed in happiness as she sat down on the couch with her son. Mark smiled as he breathed in the scent of flowers floating around his mother, “How are you?”

Mark sighed before looking over at his mum helplessly.

“Oh no, dear, what's wrong?” She asked, her eyebrows twisting in confusion as her plum coloured lips melted into a frown.

“I got my car back today,” Mark mumbled.

She paused, “Wait I don't get it, isn't that a good thing?”

“Yeah but…” Mark trailed off before looking back up at his mother.

“Ohhhh,” she gasped in realisation, “Now you can't see the cute mechanic anymore.”

Mark blushed but nodded slowly.

“I don't have any reason to see him,” Mark slouched back into the couch as his mother grinned brightly.

“I see,” she hummed as she stood up, “Well I should be off. I just wanted to stop by and check up on you.”

“Ah, okay,” Mark said as he stood up and gave his mother a hug.

“And just so you know,” she said with a grin, “There's a wrench under your sink. Might be a good time to put it to use.”

And then it clicked.

 

_ oh. _   
  


***

 

“You look happy,” Jeno grinned as Renjun walked into the garage with an apparent smile on his face and a small shopping bag in his hand.

“Oh yeah, how’d your date go?” Ten asked as he jumped up and walked over to Renjun with an eager look on his face, sitting the boy down at the picnic table.

Renjun sighed and looked over at Jeno with a hopeless smile, “Jen, he took me shopping.”

“Oh no, you love shopping,” Jeno said, though he was grinning the whole time.

“Jen, he bought me,  _ Chanel _ .”

“Chanel?!” Ten gasped, grabbing Renjun’s bag and inspecting the contents. Sure enough, inside the small bag was a silver Chanel chain bracelet with the brand's logo hanging in the middle.

“That's your favourite brand.” Jeno gasped as he stood up and admired the necklace.

“I’m weak for Chanel, you know that,” Renjun sighed as he pulled Jeno in between his legs, “And I’m weak for cute boys with bright smiles.”

Jeno giggled and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Renjun’s lips.

“Now you're just rubbing it in!” Donghyuck groaned from where he was, pouting on his stool.

“Sorry Hyuck,” Jeno smiled apologetically as he stepped away from Renjun and walked back to his seat.

“No no, I’m sorry,” Donghyuck sighed as he ran a hand down his face, “I still can't believe you have two boyfriends and I can't even get  _ one _ .”

“I don't have two boyfriends,” Renjun countered.

“Yet,” Jeno tacked on with a grin, making Renjun smile as well as he whispered, “Yet.”

Donghyuck sighed again and buried his face in his hands.

He still couldn't believe he let Mark getaway like that.

“What the fuck is in the driveway?” Jisung said, staring out at the driveway in confusion. Donghyuck was about to scold him for cursing, but when he lifted his head he caught sight of a tow truck pulling into the garage.

And from out of the passenger seat, a boy hopped out with a wide grin on his face. 

The boy was none other than Mark Lee, and the car being dragged in by the tow truck was none other than the navy Cadillac Donghyuck had spent ages working on. 

But instead of it being in shape, and shiny and  _ fixed _ , it was ruined. There were dents all over the car and one of the tires were completely deflated.

“Hi,” Mark sighed once he was stood in front of Donghyuck once again.  _ Fucking finally _ .

Donghyuck couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over him as he looked at Mark, taking in his every feature.

_ Is it normal to feel this strongly about someone you hardly know? _

“What happened to your car?” Donghyuck asked, not taking his eyes off of Mark.

“Um,” Mark said, as he dragged his eyes all over Donghyuck’s face, soaking in every detail, every mole and every freckle on his beautiful skin, “Freak accident.”

“I should go take a look at it,” Donghyuck said, without breaking eye contact.

“Oh uh yeah,” Mark’s eyes widened before he nodded and broke the eye contact, snapping them out of their weird (whipped) daze.

Donghyuck took in a deep breath when he saw the car, completely wrecked like the day he first met Mark. 

“Fuck, this is bad,” Donghyuck sighed as he gently touched one of the dents before turning back to Mark, “You sit down on the stool, I’ll look the car over and we can figure out payment.”

“Okay,” Mark grinned before going over to sit on the stool, smiling like a fool while watching Donghyuck inspect his car.

Once Donghyuck got over the initial shock of seeing Mark, confusion settled in.  _ Just how did the car end up so wrecked? _ He inspected every inch of the car, but he didn't figure it out until he popped the trunk and found a wrench.  _ Why would someone like Mark Lee need a wrench? _ He picked up the tool and then it clicked.

“You know, Mark,” Donghyuck said with a mischievous grin as he toyed with the wrench and walked over to where Mark was sat on the stool.

_ Be Bold, Lee Donghyuck. _

“If you wanted to see me again, you could've just asked me out on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah i hoped you liked it!!!  
> shit goes down next chapter i hope you wont hate me haha love you all!!  
> lmk what you thought abt this chapter in the comments!!


	6. Queen to Pawn 3

“You know, Mark, if you wanted to see me again, you could've just asked me on a date,” Donghyuck said as he gently pushed Mark’s shoulder with the wrench, a playful smile on his face.

Mark’s eyes widened and his mind went completely blank as he looked up at Donghyuck, dumbfounded.

“Oh,” Mark whispered as he processed what Donghyuck had just said, and for a second the mechanic thought that he had messed up and misread the situation.

“Oh!” Mark jumped up, his brain starting back up again as his eyes sparkled, “really?”

Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief as he nodded.

“You didn't need to wreck your car to see me again, dummy,” Donghyuck grinned as he rolled his eyes, making Mark rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah, well it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Mark shrugged, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"It was a dumb idea, but I'm glad you did it," Donghyuck smiled and brought his hand to Mark’s chin, tilting his head back up, "Do you want to maybe, I don't know, go on a...date tomorrow?"

“Okay,” Mark’s eyes brightened as he smiled before something like hesitance and regret flashed across his face.

“Wait,” Mark stepped back and frowned, “I need to tell you something first.”

“What is it?” Donghyuck asked, his heart twisting just a bit in his chest.

“Well, I don't really know how to say this but like,” Mark trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, “My parents are kinda famous and they have a lot of money and because of that, I guess I'm kinda famous and stuff. I don't know if you know-”

“Mark Lee, the socialite and business entrepreneur,” Donghyuck smiled, making Mark’s eyebrows shoot up in confusion, “I'm not dumb, Mark, I figured it out a while ago.”

“Wait, really?” Mark blinked a couple times.

“Yup,” Donghyuck popped the p.

“And you still want to like...date me?”  Mark asked, playing with his hands behind his back.

Donghyuck sighed and smiled, “yes of course. I like you because you’re you, not because you’re rich and have some fans. I literally could care less about all that stuff.”

“Cool,” Mark smiled and let a sigh of true relief.

“So… tomorrow at 7?” Donghyuck asked, looking up at Mark through his lashes.

“Yeah, uh, that sounds good.” Mark nodded eagerly, _fuck I sound much too eager,_ “I’ll have to check my schedule but I’ll text you, okay?” Mark said as he checked his watch, “Um, I have a meeting to get to...but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you later, Mark.” Donghyuck grinned as he watched Mark awkwardly backstep until he was forced to turn around.

_Maybe the best way to get a boyfriend is to crash your car...twice._

 

///

 

“So, Mark hasn’t texted me back,” Donghyuck sighed as he sunk into the office chair, “and so ends our love story.” He dramatically said, earning an eye roll from Renjun.

“Oh shut up, he's whipped for you, he's probably just working up the courage to text you,” Renjun reasoned, to which, Donghyuck dramatically sighed once again.

_Ding._

“Oh nevermind,” Donghyuck grinned as he picked up his phone and read the text Mark had sent him.

“And, it looks like you guys have to cover my shift at the garage tomorrow because _I_ have a _date_.” Donghyuck cheekily grinned as he pocketed his phone.

“ _Well,_  Renjun and I _also_ have a date so you’ll have to find someone else,” Jeno shot back.

“Wait you actually got a date with Jaemin?” Ten sat up, immediately intrigued at the mention of one of his favourite models.

“Yup, he invited us to his fashion show tomorrow,” Renjun explained with a firm nod. Ten thought for a moment before gasping.

“The Ann Demeulemeester show?!” Ten covered his mouth in shock when Jeno nodded, “you mean to tell me you were invited to _the_ Ann Demeulemeester show?! what the fuck? I need to find more stuck up golf players so they can take me to fashion shows.” He mumbled the last bit to himself.

“He’s not stuck up, he's just… not good with his words.” Jeno defended.

“Cute,” Donghyuck muttered before clearing his throat, “Ten, Jisung, Yukhei, it looks like you have the garage all to yourselves tomorrow.”

“No, not me,” Yukhei piped in, finally looking up from his phone, “I have a date tomorrow as well.”

“Ten? Jisung?” Donghyuck looked at the two mechanics in question.

“We’re free,” JIsung shrugged, “and single as ever.”

 

***

 

Yukhei fluffed the pillows on his couch, folding the throw blanket until it looked _perfect_. Typically, Yukhei didn't really care what his house looked like. It wasn't like anyone important was ever there, just him and his friends, but today was different.

Today, Jungwoo was going to Yukhei’s house and he needed everything to look perfect.

Yukhei was fixing one of his photos on the wall when he heard a knock on the door.

Yukhei jumped at the sound before turning to his mirror and fixing his hair, unbuttoning one button on his shirt and tapping the bracelet on his wrist three times for good luck. _Deep breaths,_ he put his hand on the handle, twisting the door open to reveal Jungwoo, standing there in all his breath-taking glory.

“Hi,” Jungwoo smiled that adorable gummy smile as Yukhei raked his eyes down his body. _God_ , Jungwoo looked like an angel in the bright lighting outside Yukhei’s apartment. His white t-shirt was tucked into his grey jeans, and his skin just seemed to _shine_.

“Hey, uh, come inside!” Yukhei opened the door for Jungwoo the latter grinning as he stepped in and took his shoes off.

“I brought takeout,” Jungwoo grinned as he held a bag out for Yukhei to take, “You said we were watching Crazy Rich Asians so I thought that I should bring Chinese food,”

“Wicked!” Yukhei gasped before internally cursing, _who the fuck says wicked???_ “One second let me get the movie ready,” he said before walking over the TV in the living room. Jungwoo took the liberty to walk around the apartment, taking in every single detail.

He thought the apartment was a bit randomly decorated, _who puts a striped pillow next to a polka dot pillow?_ But overall, it seemed to _suit_ Yukhei in a way he couldn't quite articulate.

Jungwoo was aimlessly walking around the room when he came across some photographs hung on the wall. They were beautiful, in every sense of the word.

Photos of random people Jungwoo didn't know and alleyways and just everyday things, but the way they were captured made them seem like _art_.

It was _just_ Jungwoo needed for the empty wall in his apartment.

“Hey Yukhei, who took these photos?” Jungwoo asked as he pointed the photos hung on the wall.

“Oh, uh,” Yukhei stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I did,”

“Really?!” Jungwoo’s eyes widened in shock, “These are _amazing_!”

“Thanks,” Yukhei grinned.

“You should photograph me one day,” Jungwoo suggested as he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to the striped pillow.

 _Fuck, I would die a happy man if I could photograph Kim Jungwoo,_ Yukhei thought, but he said, “I’d love to.”

Jungwoo smiled before Yukhei grabbed the takeout and pressed play on the movie before collapsing onto the couch next to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was supposed to be making Yukhei fall in love with him, but as he snuggled into Yukhei’s side, he realised it was _quite_ the opposite and maybe, just maybe, he was feeling things for Yukhei.

 

***

 

00127 Bluebird Ave, Itaewon- Dong 

That's the address that Donghyuck gave Mark. At 6:30, Mark left his apartment to drive (or rather be driven, since his car was in repair and he needed his driver to escort him), down to the "southside" of Seoul. The roads got narrower and darker, and in a weird sense, Mark was brought back to the day he crashed his car into Donghyuck.

 _W_ ho knew he was fall head over heels with the guy he hit with a car.

Mark got out of the vehicle at the corner, bidding the driver farewell as he walked up the hill to the address given. Though, when he knocked on the door a girl answer, “ _Um, does Donghyuck live here?”_ the girl paused, “... _no.”_

But Mark was sure that this was the address Donghyuck had given him, yet the boy didn't live there, atleast according to what the girl in the doorway had said. Mark was puzzled for a second but he gave the girl an apologetic smile before stepping away.

 

Mark

6:57pm

_Hey uh i'm here but?? I think i got the address wrong?_

Donghyuck

6:57pm

_Oh shit sorry one second_

 

Mark gave his phone a confused look before stuffing it in his pocket. He was about to give up and call his driver to pick him up, when he heard a shout from the top of the building,

“Mark!” The boy snapped up and looked at the roof, to find Donghyuck waving at him. Mark tilted his head in confusion as Donghyuck grinned and walked down the stairs going along the side of the small building.

“You got the address right,” Donghyuck said once he was in front of Mark, “I just live on the rooftop apartment!” He said as he pointed up at the small room at the top of the building,”

“Come on, follow me,” Donghyuck reached down and intertwined their fingers, pulling Mark up the stairs.

“It’s kinda embarrassing taking you up here but I like to think of this as _my_ penthouse.” Donghyuck laughed to himself as they reached the top of the building. It was cute, in every sense of the word. The space was open and there was a small picnic table covered by a smaller roof and there were plants everywhere. His laundry line was strung across the space and he even had a couch sitting outside, and Mark supposed that if he sat there, he would have the perfect view of the Seoul city line.

“It’s not that much, but I spend most of my time at the garage anyway, but it’s a fun place to hang out,” Donghyuck explained as they walked over to the door.

“Cool,” Mark nodded as he kicked his shoes off and slid on the slippers Donghyuck let him borrow. 

“So, have you eaten yet?” Donghyuck asked with an amused lilt in his tone.

And Mark learned that cooking with Donghyuck was _fun_ , even if he couldn't contribute too much. He helped to cook the rice since he knew how to do  _at least_ that, but Donghyuck was the one who grilled the meat and made the soup. Mark tried to help by grabbing some spices and ingredients for some sort of sauce to put on on the rice, but he honest to God had no clue what he was doing.

“This isn't bibimbap, why are you putting oil in?” Donghyuck gaped when Mark poured oil all over the rice. Mark knew he was ruining the rice but the look on Donghyuck’s face was too priceless so he continued, he kept putting in the weirdest ingredients until Donghyuck was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

“I told you not to put that in!” Donghyuck yelled when Mark poured the entire thing of salt in, “Ahh It’s ruined,” He sighed as he flopped his head onto the picnic table, peeking up at Mark with a grin on his face.

Mark giggled and stirred the rice like he was a witch stirring a cauldron, earning another faint laugh from Donghyuck, “Let me try and salvage this,” Donghyuck sighed as he sat back up and picked up his own wooden spoon. 

“If we added more tuna and less oil then it would’ve been great” Donghyuck said, “look! Look! I told you less oil would have saved it,” Donghyuck tiled the bowl to let Mark see, “We put too much in and now its too red. Just by looking at it I can tell its much too spicy and salty-” He started to complain before Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed his spoon, picking up some of the rice and stuffing it into Donghyuck’s open mouth, effectively cutting him off.

“How does it taste?” Mark asked as Donghyuck pouted and chewed the rice. 

His eyes widened, “not bad actually!” 

Donghyuck picked up his wooden spoon and held some rice out for Mark. He was right, it wasn't that bad, but maybe it was just because his heart was beating too hard for him to focus on anything. Mark was a true sucker for cliches and being fed by Donghyuck, made his chest flutter.

“Not bad,” Mark nodded as he scooped up some more rice, Donghyuck doing the same thing. They paused for a moment and then Donghyuck gave Mark a mischievous look and stuffed his spoon in the latter's mouth, Mark doing the same to the mechanic. They laughed after that, covering their mouths as the spice danced on their tongues.

The rest of the food was _much_ better since someone who actually knew how to cook had cooked them and they ended the night on the couch, looking at the skyline while Donghyuck played his favourite music.

“I had fun tonight,” Mark grinned as he played with their intertwined fingers.

“Me too,” Donghyuck smiled back, “but maybe if I didn't have the taste of that awful rice in my mouth, it would be a lot better,” he snorted.

Mark rolled his eyes and gently pushed Donghyuck, the younger laughing carelessly as an idea formed in Mark’s mind.

“Maybe I could help you out?” Mark said as he gently hooked his finger under Donghyuck’s finger. The mechanic was startled at the sudden change into the atmosphere but he quickly recovered. _It's happening,_ Donghyuck thought as Mark leaned in a bit. he had been waiting for a chance like this since the night Mark brought him takeout in the garage.

And he wasn't going to let it go, so he pushed forwards and met Mark in the middle, slotting their lips together as Mark sighed against his mouth before kissing him back.

It didn't help get rid of the taste of the rice since Mark’s mouth also tasted like it, but Donghyuck didn't care, especially not when Mark was swiping his tongue against his Donghyuck’s bottom lip, one hand on his waist, the other one bracing their weight on the couch.

He _really_ didn't care.

 

***

 

Taeyong had been looking forward to this fashion show for _months._ Unlike Jaemin, Taeyong didn't book as many runways, he was much more like Jungwoo in the sense that he prefered photoshoots. However, when one of his favourite designers approached him, Taeyong just _couldn't_ say no and he had been anticipating the day ever since. 

Maybe he was also looking forward to his day because it would be the first time Jaehyun would be attending one of his fashion shows, but you didn't hear that from me.

In fact, you probably heard it from Taeyong himself since he had been rambling on and on about this day for the past month. he just wanted to make sure each one of his friends knew, _especially_ Jaehyun.

And that's why Taeyong went so far as to invite Jaehyun over for a quick hook up the night before to just drill into the younger’s mind that the next was _very_ important.

“Dont worry Taeyong,” Jaemin sighed as he walked over to Taeyong and slung an arm over his shoulders, “He’s gonna be there.”

Taeyong squared his shoulders and set his face, “I know.”

Jaemin gave Taeyong a worried look before walking back to his stylist. One of the makeup artists gently brushed some sheer powder on Taeyong’s glass-like features, before fixing a strand of his hair and giving him a small smile.

Taeyong knew the order by heart, he knew that after Guanheng it was his turn, so once he saw the black-haired male disappear behind the curtains to the stage, he walked up the stairs. He put his hand on velvet of the curtain, taking in a deep breath before pushing the fabric away with a flourish. 

It was times like these where Taeyong understood why Jaemin liked fashion shows so much. All he had to do was walk down a runway and people would gasp and film him. Maybe it was bit narcissistic, but he loved the spotlight, he loved knowing that he was the sole focus of the audience's attention, even if it were for just a few seconds. 

As Taeyong stood at the edge of the runway, posing once and then twice, he discretely scanned the crowd. 

He saw Yuta. He saw Irene. 

Maybe it was just a trick of the lighting, but he didnt see Jaehyun.

 

///

 

Renjun knew what the perfect man looked like.

I mean, don't we all? Of course, there's DaVinci's model of a perfect man, but at the end of the day it all comes down to preference. And Renjun knew what the perfect man looked like. Donghae from Super Junior, that was his ideal type, and maybe that's why he was so fond Jeno- since they shared a resemble and all.

But as he sat in the front row of the Ann Demeulemeester show, his entire definition of the perfect man was  _changed._

Jaemin walked down the runway like he _owned_ it. His expression was stern yet his features were soft and delicate under the pale white lighting. The gentle slope of his nose and his cheeks gave him a gentle appearance but the look in his eyes was nothing short of  _fiery._

His milky chest was on display and Renjun wanted to personally thank the stylists for putting Jaemin in such an [outfit](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2018-menswear/ann-demeulemeester/slideshow/collection#6).

“Wow,” Jeno whispered once Jaemin had disappeared behind the velvet curtain.

 “I know,” Renjun nodded with a slight smile on his face as Jeno looked at Renjun in awe. 

“He was _hot_ ,” Jeno blinked, earning a breathy laugh from Renjun.

His boyfriend had just complimented another man, yet Renjun felt no jealousy.

Because he felt the _exact_ same way. He too thought Jaemin was hot and looking at the model on the runway gave him a fluttering feeling in his chest.

 Maybe, just maybe that was the feeling of Renjun falling  _hard_ for Na Jaemin.

 

***

 

Taeyong refused to believe that Jaehyun had _purposely_ skipped out on the fashion show.

After the runway was over, there was a small reception and Jaehyun was nowhere to be found. Taeyong gave Irene a pleading look to which she shrugged and said “maybe you should check his house?” though the glint in her eye was unmistakable.

 _He probably fell asleep_ , Taeyong reasoned as he called his driver and gave him the address to Jaehyun’s house.

 _He probably took too long getting ready,_ he thought as he was driven through the familiar Seoul streets.

 _He probably has a good reason,_ he thought to himself with a firm nod as they pulled up to the familiar penthouse. _He has a good reason,_ he reminded himself as he got in the elevator to the top floor.

Though the female moan he heard from outside Jaehyun’s apartment was  _unmistakable._  

 _He probably fell asleep, he probably fell asleep, he probably fell asleep,_ Taeyong tried to convince himself as he pulled out his key and pushed the door open. 

 _He probably took too long getting ready, He probably took too long getting ready, He probably took too long getting ready,_ he repeated to himself like a mantra, as the sounds got louder as he approached Jaehyun’s bedroom.

_He probably has a good reason._

Taeyong let out a devastated sigh when he stepped into Jaehyun’s bedroom and saw a girl on her knees in front of Jaehyun. _He has a good reason._  

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong whispered, making the younger’s head snap up. The girl pulled off, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she glared up at Taeyong.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun said with furrowed eyebrows as he fixed his pants and rushed towards Taeyong. 

“What are _you_ doing _here?_ ” Taeyong hissed, making Jaehyun take a confused step back. 

“What do you mean? In case you forgot, this is _my_ house,” Jaehyun defended.

_He forgot._

“Jae, my fashion show…” Taeyong said, his shoulders slumping. He didn't even care about the fashion show, in fact, he almost felt silly letting the words leave his mouth but he felt _betrayed._

Him and Jaehyun weren't a couple, not because Taeyong wanted an open relationship, but because he was waiting for Jaehyun to cut the crap and ask him out. 

“Oh shit, Tae, I’m so sorry, I completely spaced! I got a bit busy, that's all…” Jaehyun trailed off, gesturing towards the girl behind them, “You understand, don't you?” 

Taeyong did not get angry often, but right now he was too swept up in his emotions to even try and calm himself down, “No, Jaehyun, I don't understand.”

“wha-”

“I had been looking forward to this show for _ages_ and you skip it because you wanted to get _laid?_ ” taeyong accused, his voice rising just a bit as he pointed at the girl.

“Taeyong, wait-” Jaehyun tried to reach out to Taeyong.

“No, Jaehyun!” Taeyong stepped away snatched his hands back like he had been burned, “I’m sick of this!”

Jaehyun still didn't seem to understand what Taeyong was saying, so the older sighed and continued. 

“I love you, _so_ fucking much. And you know it, you _know_ I’ve been wrapped around your little finger since we were toddlers.” Taeyong spilled sweet words, though his tone was dripping with nothing but pure hatred. 

“I don't get it Jaehyun! We kiss, we hold hands, you take me on dates, you took my _virginity_ and you have the _audacity_ to act like we aren't a couple? Hell, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out since _middle school_!” 

Taeyong sighed, the anger starting to seep out of him only to be replaced with a heart-wrenching _emptiness._  

“I’m too blindly in love with you to realise that you aren't a good person,” Taeyong scoffed, “One day you’re saying you love me and the next day you’re hooking up with some girl behind my back.”

Jaehyun’s eyes were swimming with emotion, but not one word tumbled from his lips.

 Taeyong finally gave up, letting just one tear slip down his cheek, “Tell me Jaehyun,”

“Do you actually love me?” 

Silence.

Deafening _silence._

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun tried once again to reach out and touch Taeyong and for one second the older gave in, melting into Jaehyun’s warm hands. _No, no no, this isn't right._

Taeyong pulled away shaking his head as he spoke, “Am I a game to you?” 

Jaehyun hesitated and that all Taeyong needed for confirmation. He breathed out a sad laugh and left the room, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“Taeyong, wait-” Jaehyun called out as Taeyong slammed the door shut.

He wordlessly got back into his car and instructed the driver to drive him home. 

And he didn't cry until he had closed his front door, never to be opened again for the next three months. 

_Oh, how the tables turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> lmk what you thought!!


	7. Queen to Rook 5

“You again?” Was the first thing Renjun said when Mark walked into the garage. The older rolled his eyes, flipping Renjun off and walking further into the garage. They had the big door open, bringing in a warm breeze, and blowing up the dust in the dirt just a little bit.

“Mark!” Donghyuck’s eyes brightened when he caught sight of Mark walking towards him.

“I missed you,” Donghyuck grinned as he pulled Mark into a hug.

“You saw him yesterday,” Jisung deadpanned, though the comment was completely ignored from the lovelorn couple.

“I brought you something,” Mark said once he pulled away from Donghyuck, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a small heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“What, why?” Donghyuck asked as he gingerly took the chocolates from Mark.

“It’s our three months today,” Mark smiled shyly as Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Cute” Donghyuck sighed as he took a step closer to Mark, “but three months is hardly a milestone.”

“Yeah, but I wanted an excuse to see you,” Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “And I know you’re weak for chocolates.”

Donghyuck let out a breathy laugh and gave Mark the softest look.

"I am weak for chocolates. Thanks, Mark,” He leaned in and rested his forehead against Mark’s.

“It’s hardly an excuse to see Hyuck if you’re here every day regardless,” Jisung frowned, earning an elbow to the ribs from Ten.

“Shut up, let them have their moment,” Ten glared at Jisung.

“Happy three months,” Donghyuck sighed before capturing Mark’s lips in a kiss.

“Oh my goD, I’m sorry there is only so much I can handle! Kissing is my limit!” Jisung yelled before stomping out of the garage with a flourish. The couple didn't really care though, they just smiled and kept kissing, too caught up in their own world to care.

“But, uh, this isn't the only reason I came,” Mark clarified once he had pulled away.

Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion as Mark beckoned the rest of the group over.

“I don't know if you guys know, but my birthday is next week,” Mark started before taking a deep breath in, “and I wanted to invite you guys to my birthday party.”

There was a moment of silence before Mark continued.

“But, it’s not a typical birthday party, there's going to be a lot of people and stuff, and I hardly know most of them, so I wanted to have some people that I actually care about there. For once.” Mark finished with a smile on his face.

“Aw, Mark, we’d love to come,” Donghyuck reached forward and intertwined their fingers.

“It’s going to be a lot though, so I understand if you don't want to come-” Mark tried to explain before he was cut off by Renjun.

“Hey, as Hyuck said, we’d love to go if you’d have us,” Renjun said with a soft smile.

“You sure?” Mark asked.

“Positive,” Jeno answered this time, the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

“Okay, okay, I’ll send you guys a formal invite when I get home,” Mark brightened considerably, making Donghyuck laugh just a bit.

“Sounds great,” He smiled, “Now you guys get back to work, I have some business to attend to,” Donghyuck grinned before pulling Mark close and slotting their lips together.

“Ew,” Jisung whispered under his breath before dramatically covering his eyes and disappearing into the office.

“I can't stand them,” Jeno groaned as he walked into the office with Renjun in tow.

“But it was real nice of Mark to invite us to his party,” Renjun smiled as he sat down on one of the tables.

“Yeah, gosh, imagine all the fancy food they’ll have there.” Jisung sighed as he spun around in his office chair to face the other two.

“I bet the wine is insured.”

“I bet the _people_ there are insured.”

“People can't be insured.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows.

“Taylor Swift’s legs are insured.”

“Why would you insure legs?” Jisung tilted is head in confusion.

“I don't know? Black market shit?” Jeno shrugged and turned back to his desk. A small lull followed as Jeno pulled out a list on his phone, a tight frustrated pinch in his eyebrows.

“Hey Jun, what are you packing for the trip next week?” Jeno asked as Renjun walked up behind him.

“What trip?” Jisung looked over his shoulder, his interest definitely piqued. 

“Oh uh, don't tell Hyuck because we haven't asked for time off work yet, but Jaemin invited us to go to his vacation house next week.”

“Oh shit, where?” Jisung's eyebrows shot up as he rolled his chair over to the couple on the desk. 

Renjun looked down at Jeno and blinked.

“Uh, actually we don't know,” Renjun answered, making Jisung tilt his head in confusion.

“You don't know where your boyfriend is taking you guys on vacation?” Jisung breathed out a laugh, “That’s interesting.”

“He’s not our boyfriend!” Renjun singsonged as he hopped off the table and began helping Jeno with his list of what he should pack. However, Renjun also had no idea what to pack since he had no clue where they were going, but he thought it was safe to assume it would be within Korea, so he wouldn't need swimsuits or ski gear...right?

Then again, this _was_ Na Jaemin they were talking about. 

They had absolutely no idea what to expect.

 

***

 

Mark’s eyebrows were pinched in frustration, eyes glossy in thought as he stared off into space. His eyes were focused in on Donghyuck’s form, slumped over the propped up hood of the Cadillac, but he wasn't actually paying attention to what the latter was doing. His mind was rushing from thought to thought, thinking out every single bad scenario that came with inviting Donghyuck and the others to his party, until he was so stressed he could feel the tension in his shoulders. _What if people are rude? What if the press releases photos of them? What if they get dragged into my mess of a life?_ It wasn't until Donghyuck straightened and walked over that he snapped out of his daze. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Donghyuck said with a relaxed yet chimerical grin as he walked over to where Mark was sat on the stool.

Mark’s eyes widened before settling into an easy smile. 

“Nothing for you to worry over,” Mark said as Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow.

“Just the woes of being rich and famous?” Donghyuck questioned as he reached out and gently intertwined their fingers.

“Yup, that's all,” It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. 

“How come I don't believe you?” 

Mark didn't answer, instead, he just smiled up at Donghyuck.

“Am I distracting you? Shouldn't you be working?” Mark asked in a blatant attempt to change the topic, but Donghyuck let it slide. He knew Mark would open up to him eventually.

“I should be,” Donghyuck hummed as he let go of Mark’s hands and gently touched to top of the older’s thighs, “But you looked stressed so I’m using you as an excuse to take a break.”

“That’s not very responsible of you,” Mark grinned up at Donghyuck as the younger’s warm hands pushed his legs apart and stepped closer.

“You’re stressed, I’m stressed, I thought we could kill two birds with one stone,” Donghyuck suggested as he ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, drawing a soft sigh from the older.

Mark let all the thoughts of his party slip from his mind as Donghyuck pressed closer and leaned forward, slotting their lips together. Donghyuck led the kiss at first, his lips soft and pliant, almost _teasing_ as he gently kissed Mark’s worries away.

When Donghyuck pulled away with a soft puff of air, Mark chased his lips, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist before pulling him tight against his chest. He greedily captured Donghyuck’s pliant lips, taking advantage of his willingness to push all his frustrations and stresses into a fierce kiss.

Mark kept taking and taking, biting and licking and grabbing until the hand tangled in his hair tugged hard, pulling him away from Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck’s hand kept a firm grip on Mark’s hair, tilting him up to look him in the eyes, pupils blown and cheeks red as his chest heaved with each breath.

Donghyuck’s eyebrows quirked in confusion before realisation danced in his eyes and that mischievous grin slid back on his face. All the stresses about his party were temporarily forgotten as he pulled Donghyuck close and pressed a kiss to the peak of his collarbone. With the taste of honey dancing on his tongue, Mark kissed up the length of his neck before pulling the skin just beneath his ear into his teeth, drawing a hiss from the younger. 

Before Mark could kiss the spot in apology, Donghyuck pulled him by the hair again, this time a low groan spilling from Mark’s lips.

“What kind of- Take this kinky shit _out_ of my garage!” Yukhei did a double take as he walked into the garage, catching sight of Donghyuck standing over a particularly debauched Mark.

“It’s my garage too,” Donghyuck challenged as his grip on Mark’s hair loosened and he pet the stray hairs down.

“Yes, and it’s also a public place! Anyone could walk in!” Yukhei reminded Donghyuck before his eyes darkened, “And you’re supposed to be working.”

Donghyuck grinned and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Mark’s forehead, before stepping away and walking towards the unfinished Cadillac.

“Get back to work and no goofing off or else I’ll be forced to ban Mark from the garage.” Yukhei tried to look scary and intimidating but Donghyuck could see the soft look in his eyes. 

“Yessir.” Donghyuck saluted before going back to work.

Though he had a weird way of going about it, Mark was grateful that Donghyuck took the time to kiss his worries away before. For just a fleeting moment, his frustrations were gone. The party was just a mere afterthought and his mind was instead clouded with _Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck._

For at least just a moment, he was fine.

*** 

 

“Do you want to take a break?” Johnny asked, making Ten sigh and slump out of the particularly strenuous position. It was a beautiful pose, in theory, a pale pink ribbon held  in his two hands, stretched tightly behind his back, showing off the muscles pulled taught under his skin, but it was quite exhausting to keep up. 

“Yes, please.” Ten groaned as he rolled his shoulders back and walked towards Johnny, “Can I see?” 

Johnny gave Ten a disapproving look and shook his head, earning a scowl from Ten.

“Why don't you let me look at the paintings? I’m putting in all this work, shouldn’t I get something in return?” Ten asked, but there was no bite behind his words.

 “I can give you something in return,” Johnny trailed off, his voice low in his throat, shaking just a bit. A simple innocent sentence, though Ten had a feeling it held a bit more meaning.

“Hmm really? What?” Ten asked, looking up at Johnny through his eyelashes. The taller’s eyes widened and the tips of his ears burned red as he coughed and looked away. Once he had regained his composure he looked back at Ten, a smile sliding back on his face.

“You look beautiful today,” Johnny grinned as he put his hand on Ten’s shoulder, a chaste action in and of itself, but the way Johnny dragged his down Ten’s skin was anything but. 

“Don't I look beautiful every day?” Ten teased, his voice light and airy as a laugh bubbled from his lips.

“Mhmm,” Johnny hummed before trailing his fingers down to the ribbon, “But I wish you'd hold the ribbon a bit...tighter.” He pulled on the pale fabric for emphasis.

“I can make that happen.” Ten smiled as he curled the fabric into his hand.

“I fully believe that,” Johnny said as he stepped out of Ten’s space and back behind the easel.

“Maybe you can help me?” Ten asked as he stepped backwards, slowly walking towards his original spot, “What kind of emotion are you trying to evoke?”

Johnny paused in thought before opening his mouth.

“ _Want_.” Johnny simply stated, making Ten’s eyes widen ever so slightly before settling into a slight grin.

“I can make _that_ happen.”

“I fully believe that.”

And with Johnny’s last few words Ten spun back around, holding the ribbon tightly behind his chest like before. Maybe it was because of their tantalizing banter, or maybe it was because of Johnny’s heavy gaze, but Ten’s back was warm with a light blush and though he was wearing pants and socks, he felt naked until the stare. Johnny’s eyes mapped out every inch of Ten’s exposed back and while Ten told himself it was for the sake of art, a small part of him knew it was for something else.

_Want._

 

***

 

“Dear God, did you see what Sooyoung was wearing at the runway? It was awful, almost worse than what she wore in Daegu,” Irene grimaced as he brushed her hair, staring back at her reflection in the small handheld mirror.

“Nothing could ever be worse than what she wore in _Daegu_.” Yuta scoffed. 

“Nothing could ever be worse than what _happened_ in Daegu, those memories haunt me,” Johnny frowned, earning a laugh from Jaemin.

“I don't know what you’re talking about! I had the time of my _life_ in Daegu!” He elbowed Mark in the ribs, “Right?”

 “Jeez, I do  _not_ want to have the Daegu discussion right now,” Mark sighed, “Are you guys Hungry? Should I order some food?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Irene smiled as she snapped her mirror shut.

“How about dumplings?” Mark asked as he pulled out his phone to put in an order.

“No, it’s sunny out, besides, thats a me and Sicheng thing,” Yuta grinned as he slung an arm over Sicheng’s shoulder, though the younger shrugged the weight off.

 _Right,_ Yuta and Sicheng had this thing where every time it snowed they would fly to Hong Kong and eat dumplings because _“it tastes better when it's cold and it tastes even_ better _in China”_  

“I have an idea,” Irene smiled before looking at Mark, the look in her eyes so cold it didn't even seem like she was smiling, “Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?” 

“It’s nothing,” Mark sighed, leaning back into the couch with a frustrated look.

“Oh come on Mark, we aren't blind,” Irene scoffed. 

“Or stupid,” Jungwoo tacked on with a grin.

“Spill,” Yuta leaned forward eagerly, “It can't possibly be as bad as you think it is.”

 Mark contemplated it before sighing and running a hand through his hair, “Fine uh,” He took a breath in, “I invited the mechanics to my birthday next week.”

“Oh?” Irene quirked an eyebrow, “That was definitely not what I was expecting.” 

“That's an interesting choice,” Yuta sat up straight with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, well it was my choice,” Mark rolled his eyes.

“It’ll sure make for some fun at the party,” Irene grinned. 

“Wait, like _all_ the mechanics?” Jungwoo asked, his eyes slightly panicked.

“Yeah,” Mark nodded, not missing the way Jungwoo sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

“Why are you pouting?” Irene looked at Jungwoo over her shoulder, “Looks like we’ll all get to meet that boy you like.” 

Jungwoo gave a meek smile and nodded, not helping the sinking feeling in his chest.

 _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to invite the mechanics?_ Mark thought.

 _No, I definitely want Hyuck there, I don't care if it causes a huge fuss._  

“What do you think your father will say?” Irene tilted her head in an innocent matter, though the words hit Mark hard.

What _would_ his father say?

“Nothing good, I suppose,” Jungwoo said in order to get the attention off himself, though he did feel bad for throwing Mark under the bus.

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Jaemin elbowed Mark’s side, “I’ll give them a full makeover so they look like _royalty_.” 

“I’m not doubting your style, but do you think that’ll be enough?” Irene asked, the faintest smile dancing across her features.

“I’m sure it will be,” Johnny responded, though Mark’s mind was full of doubt.

_Will it be enough?”_

 

***

 

On a bright sunny day, Mark knocked on Taeyong’s door. 

It wasn't the first time someone knocked on his door, in fact for the first month he spent alone many people knocked on his door. Desperate knocks, pleading knocks, hopeless knocks. But this was the first time he had answered. 

Maybe it was silly of him to have such a dramatic reaction to Jaehyun’s infidelity- I mean they weren't together in the first place, but that didn't make it hurt any less. The first month he spent alone, ignoring the calls, ignoring the hunger in his stomach, ignoring the itching need to forgive Jaehyun. He felt empty, like his chest was achingly lonely, like a piece of his heart was missing.

And in a way, a piece was missing. He had always been with Jaehyun, he had always been by his side, following the boy around like a lost puppy, but for once Taeyong was alone.

The only people allowed inside were Mark and Yuta. Knocking was pointless, so they walked in quietly, making sure that Taeyong bathed and ate and slept, but it hurt them to see their friend like this. So...emotionless, so  _empty._

The second month they came around less, and Taeyong started to realise that he needed to get outside. However, he didn't know where to go. Everything reminded him of Jaehyun, the street corner where they kissed for the first time, the bakery they went to every Sunday, the club they used to spend their nights in. 

He let his shaking legs take him wherever they pleased and he ended up at the garden across the street. It was a quaint little space, right next to the local hospital. No one paid much attention to Taeyong since it was mainly the elderly and parents coddling their sick kids, but Taeyong liked it that way.

He found a sense of peace in the hospital, and he slowly started to befriend the patients, befriend the old man who sat on the wooden bench, befriend the little boy in the wheelchair. When it was too hot outside he walked around the hospital halls, talking to the nurses and smiling at the nervous people in the waiting room.

It was fun in a weird way. He felt like he was in another world a world where his problems didn't matter. The hospital and the gardens became his own little escape, and he found himself looking forward to waking up in the morning for once.

When he watched the couples holding one another in desperation or pure adoration, whispering words of encouragement and comfort he started to realise that maybe he never did love Jaehyun. Maybe he was just in love with the idea of loving someone. He realised it's not love when he had to fight for Jaehyun's attention, it's not love when Taeyong was putting in all this work and getting nothing back, and he knew it wasn't love when he knew Jaehyun would never say it back.  _I love you too._  

By the third month, Taeyong was almost normal again. He was starting to love himself, love the way his smile looked, love the way his eyes shone in the morning. He still was wary of the places that reminded him of Jaehyun and he still didn't feel comfortable hanging out with his friends, but he was better and that’s all that mattered.

There were still nights where he would turn in his sleep, crying into his pillow over his heartbreak, but then the morning would come and he would be fine. He had his friends, he had his walks in the garden and he had himself.

But Taeyong knew all that was about to be put to the test. Especially when Mark walked in with that nervous smile on his face.

“What’s up?” Taeyong asked as he passed Mark a cup of water and sat down next to him on the couch.

“Oh uh, nothing much just uh-” Mark fiddled with the hem of his sweater. 

“Spit it out, Mark.” Taeyong said with a smile on his face.

“Will you come to my party? I know you aren't ready to see everyone yet and there's going to be a lot of people and Jaehyun might go, but I’d really like it if you would come, but I understand if you don't want to but-” Mark rambled on before Taeyong cut him off.

“Mark mark calm down, geez you're going to go purple.” Taeyong giggled as Mark flushed.

“I just really want you there but I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” Mark finished quietly.

Taeyong smiled softly, his eyes fond with adoration. He knew Mark just wanted the best for him and he wanted to be at that party for him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet.

 “I’ll try my best to be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked itttttt  
> psttt the name of my doc while writing this was "why is everything so kinky" dshfgjkl i hope you guys liked my,,,,spicier scenes ;)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me (or be my mutual)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jamjaems)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
